Dates To Remember
by LadyLady1994
Summary: "A life without love in it is like a heap of ashes upon a deserted hearth, with the fire dead, the laughter stilled and the light extinguished." Series of 24  moments that are pivotal for Chris and Reid. Set in Series 1-6.
1. 24 September 2005

A/N: So this is just a series of one-shots which follow through the Criminal Minds Series, as specific points of development in the relationship between Spencer Reid and an OC Chris Whyte. They follow the series and are canon with the episodes, with few events in place later that may alter them. Hope you enjoy :) Please read and review.

Set after Episode 1 of Season 1_ Extreme Aggressor _

* * *

><p><strong>Dates To Remember<strong>

_24 September 2005_

"Chris, can you serve that guy? I'm too tired to move," a waitress called to the brunette woman, the harried young female looking up quickly at the lanky man standing at the counter, idly tapping his foot, looking around almost nervously. She rose her eyebrows, before bobbing her head at the other woman and going to the counter, wiping her forehead on the back of her hand tiredly.

Her brown hair was falling out of her hastily pulled together bun, her make-up was slightly smudged under her eyes, and her uniform had several different stains from several different meals and cleaning products. She had been working a five hour shift at the all-night cafe, after her day course at her university from nine until six. She as actually running on her last dregs of energy.

"Hello, welcome to Becky's All-Nighter. What can I get you?" she toned, blinking at the man. He was cute, she guessed, hair parted perfectly in a dorky yet adorable way, eyes big and dark brown. He stared at her, before looking at the chalkboard behind her, seeing what was offered.

"Uh, can I have a large black coffee please, and a ham and cheese bagel," he told her. Chris smiled wearily, nodding, and her eyes caught a flash on his sleeve. She furrowed her eyebrows. He wore his watch over his sleeve... that was interesting. His eyes caught the direction of hers, and uncomfortably put his hand in his pocket. Chris looked at him, slightly surprised before giving him an uneasy smile.

"Sorry. Would you like that to eat in, or to go?" she asked, and he actually looked at his watch, before giving her his reply of 'eating in'. She nodded, and went to punch in the costs of his order, then paused, her eyes not focused properly. She squeezed them shut, and then blinked rapidly. "I apologise... it's been a really long day."

"It's fine. I don't really have anything to do anyway. The cost is $4.57. I order it every time I come here," he said. She looked at him. "I don't like to change it and I know that you don't have any special deals on today, or at this time at night."

"That would be because it's nearly one in the morning. I'll be a minute, take a table and wait please, I'll have it ready for you soon," she sighed, and he nodded, shuffling over to a table and sitting, looking uncomfortable. Chris watched him out the corner of her eye, as she made the food, feeling slightly unsettled. It was most likely just because she was exhausted, but something about the guy made her stomach slightly odd.

After she had served him, barely sparing him a 'here you go', she disappeared into kitchen to clean. When she came back out, he was cone, the exact change for the meal left on the table.


	2. 2 November 2005

A/N: So this is just a series of one-shots which follow through the Criminal Minds Series, as specific points of development in the relationship between Spencer Reid and an OC Chris Whyte. They follow the series and are canon with the episodes, with few events in place later that may alter them. Hope you enjoy :) Please read and review.

Set in Episode 6, Season 1 L.D.S.K

* * *

><p><strong>Dates To Remember<strong>

_2 November 2005_

"Can you shoot a gun?" a voice asked Chris as she hung her apron on a hook. Chris looked at the person, and her eyebrows rose in recognition. He was fiddling with something on his wrist, a stray string on his shirt. He looked exactly the same as the last time he had been in the cafe, hair neat and clothes impeccably ironed. She questioned him, and he repeated his question. "Can you shoot a gun?"

"Of course. I'm from West Virginia. It's like something you are born able to do in West Virginia," Chris stated, and he frowned. She held out her hand, smiling at him carefully. "My names Chris. Chris Whyte."

He shook her hand. "Spencer Reid. But everyone calls me Reid."

"Sure... So what's up with this shooting thing then? 'Cause if you are planning murder or something, I don't want any part of it," she joked, and she thought for a moment, drifting off in a way that wasn't unusual for her. "And even if I was, I wouldn't shoot them."

"Why?" He seemed genuinely curious, and she looked at him, having forgotten that he was standing there and that she was talking to him. 'What' slipped from her mouth before she could stop it, and he rose his eyebrows, gripping the strap of his bag. "Why wouldn't you shoot them?"

"It would leave behind to much incriminating evidence. Bullets can be traced to guns, guns can be traced to owners. They can get your location from where you shot them, gun powder residue. Anything. It's too easy to get caught when you shoot a person. If you kill someone, you make it look like it was an accident. Too many sleeping pills before you go in the bath That sort of thing," she shrugged, and then she paused, remembering he worked for the FBI.

The cafe was across from the building. The agents always came in and out of the building for lunch or breakfast or dinner. He looked at her, almost suspiciously and she smiled, trying to show she had been just joking.

"Yeah, don't go reading into that, alright? I'm not actually going to do it," Chris pointed, knowing just how those FBI guys worked. He held up his hands.

"Of course not. So do you think of ways to murder people often?"

"Only when they really irritate me," Chris smirked, and he cocked his head to the side, staring at her as she checked the time on her watch. "Oh crap, I gotta go. See you around, Reid," she waved as she rushed past him and out of the coffee shop.

Reid hummed slightly, wondering about the woman's sanifty, before ordering his usual large coffee.


	3. 16 December 2005

A/N: So this is just a series of one-shots which follow through the Criminal Minds Series, as specific points of development in the relationship between Spencer Reid and an OC Chris Whyte. They follow the series and are canon with the episodes, with few events in place later that may alter them. Hope you enjoy :) Please read and review.

Set in Episode 11, Season 1 Blood Hungry

* * *

><p><strong>Dates To Remember<strong>

_16 December 2005_

Chris looked out the window of _Becky's All-Nighter_ at the large, imposing buildings opposite. The FBI headquaters, or whatever they were called, she never quite knew. Unsurprisingly, given that she was a nursing student, she had finally decided that it was time to quit her job at the cafe.

It was too hard to keep working at the cafe and do placements at the hospital and attend her classes. She was exhausted. Plus, with Christmas coming up soon, she had to taavel back and forth between her home an this place.

However, she suddenly sat upright, when she saw Reid coming to the door of the cafe and into the area. She waved at him to get his attention, not really understanding why she did so. "Reid. Do you want to join me?" she asked. He stared at her, before nodding and coming to sit opposite her at the two person wooden table. He looked slightly out of place, and she couldn't help but smile at his squirming. "So, tough day?"

"If you mean a case that is rather more disturbing than some I have approached before, than yes, it would be a 'tough day'," Reid stated, and she tilted her head to the left, givign him a half smile.

"I get it, trust me. The other day I was on placement in the ER, and there was this girl. I don't think I have ever been so scared to leave the hospital after I was finished cleaning her up. She was almost unrecognisable," Chris informed him. She looked down into her cup of tea, before back at him, licking her lips. "How about we don't talk about work, yeah? Sometimes it can get a little... iffy."

"Iffy?"

"Yes. Iffy," she stated and then sipped her tea. Reid frowned slightly, his eyes slightly more shadowed than usual. She eyed him, taking in little things. "You travel a lot, don't you? Had a difficult childhood. Come from somewhere that has a very lively night-life."

He furrowed his eyebrows, opening his mouth. "What makes you think that?" he asked, and she chuckled. Then she rose her finger to under her eyes. Reid copied her movement, bringing one hand from where they were clasped in his lap and touching the dark shadowed bags under his eyes. "Of course. The heaviness under my eyes tells you of many interrupted nights of sleep accumulated over years. You guessed my childhood, because of this, was worrisome and so difficult. The shadows show recent sleep disruption."

"Something like that," Chris replied. "Want to do me?" she joked, and he looked at her, his eyes roaming from the top of her head to the table top repeatedly before he spoke.

"Your skin is pale, despite coming from a state with high temperatures and sun. Shows that you tend to avoid being outside in the sun. However you are obviously confident with people meaning most likely you had a lot of friends, and was quite popular. You sip your tea, rather than gulp it showing you are patient and like to savour things. However the closeness of the sips suggest that you once used to drink in gulps until an event which caused you to stop. If you were a Unsub, we would call this a stressor."

"Right on several things. My aunt choked to death because she drank her tea too fast and it went down the wrong pipe. I am confident and I did avoid being in the sun because I sunburn like crazy. I wasn't popular though. I knew a lot of people, but they didn't like me because I was confident. I only have a small select group of friends."

"People don't like what they can not understand. They did not understand your confidence and so they treated you differently because of it," Reid toned. Chris nodded. They sat in silence, before Reid spoke again. "Do you want to see where I work?" he questioned, and she binked in surprise, before smiling widely.

"Sure."


	4. 23 May 2006

A/N: So this is just a series of one-shots which follow through the Criminal Minds Series, as specific points of development in the relationship between Spencer Reid and an OC Chris Whyte. They follow the series and are canon with the episodes, with few events in place later that may alter them. Hope you enjoy :) Please read and review.

Set after Episode 1, Season 2 The Fisher King (Part II)

* * *

><p><strong>Dates To Remember<strong>

_23 May 2006_

Chris smiled at Reid as he came into the cafe, only for it to fall with the lost look in his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, as he passed the table and ordered a large coffee. Only after he had it, did he sit down at the table and begin filling it with copious amounts of sugar. She watched him empty the six packets of sugar into the cup, before grabbing his hand, which she realised was shaking slightly.

"Reid, what's wrong?" she asked her hazel eyes staring down his own dark brown ones. He shrugged, taking his coffee and drinking it quickly. She let go of his hand, pursing her lips slightly. "Spencer. What is wrong?"

He coughed a little, before looking around, jittery. "I went to visit my mother," he stated. Chris paused, before going 'oh'. She didn't get why this put him on edge so much, but she knew that if he was so on edge because of it, there was something off with the situation. "She helped us solve a case. She was brilliant."

"That's good, Reid," Chris encouraged. Reid shrugged and then nodded and then frowned. Chris shook her head. "Okay. You are obviously feeling conflicted about this, so why don't you just talk, and I'll listen."

"I don't need therapy."

"Good, because I'm no therapist. I'm your friend. Remember you told me that everyone confides in you because they know you have no one to tell? Well, you know what, you can tell me," Chris said, her tone leaving no room for argument. Reid looked at her, confused.

"We're friends?"

"Yes. Now talk."

For some reason, that Reid wasn't even sure of, he did. Not everything. He left otu a lot. But he told her about his mother, and his fear of inheriting schizophrenia and some of the bullying he went through in school. It was for a few hours, and when he was done, Chris just bobbed her head, humming slightly under her breath. He waited for her to speak, nervously, drinking his coffee again.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Is that all?" he asked.

"What do you want me to say, Reid? If you want, I will do the normal 'I'm so sorry' routine, but you don't need me to tell you I'm sorry for you," she told him, and he shook his head, not wanting to be pitied or felt sorry for. "Exactly. So, did you know it was my birthday yesterday?"

"No. Was I supposed to get you something?" Reid asked, innocently ad Chris shook her head, chuckling slightly when the door to the cafe opened. Reid looekd over his shoulder and saw his fellow BAU team, looking around for him. Morgan spotted him first.

"Reid. We got a case, come on... Hi, I don't think we've met," Morgan's voice went from demanding, to smooth as he saw Chris. She rose her eyebrows and then rolled her hands, standing. Patting Reid on the head, she grinned at him.

"I'll see you later, Reid," she said, and went to the door, before pausing. She went back to teh table, pulled a pen out of her bag and wrote somethign down on a napkin, giving it to him. "Call me when you want to meet up again. I'm going to be busy for the next few weeks, but I should be able to talk."

"O...okay. Thanks," Reid said, staring at the digits. She laughed again, and ruffled his hair, before leaving past JJ and Elle. She gave them uneasy smiles as she went past, tugging her jacket tighter around her. Morgan cocked his eyebrow, smirking at Reid.

"You sly dog. How long have you been seeing her?" he mocked, playfully thumping him on the shoulder. Reid stood, foldign te napkin precisely and scuffing his foot on the floor.

"We're friends."

"Sure. And I'm the President."

"Can we go now?"


	5. 30 February 2007

A/N: So this is just a series of one-shots which follow through the Criminal Minds Series, as specific points of development in the relationship between Spencer Reid and an OC Chris Whyte. They follow the series and are canon with the episodes, with few events in place later that may alter them. Hope you enjoy :) Please read and review.

Set after Episode 18, Season 2 Jones

* * *

><p><strong>Dates To Remember<strong>

_30 February 2007_

Nervously, Chris paced the wooden floor of the cafe, waiting for Reid. Something was off. The last few times he had called had been hurried, scared and his voice had been shakey. She bit her fingernail, somethign she hadn't done since high school and she had been waiting for her exam results.

The kitchen of Becky's All-Nighter was dark, Becky having closed up because of the lack of business at the hour of three thirty in the morning. The lights in the seating area were on as a favour to Chris, who despite not workign there anymore, still was good friends with her old boss.

When Reid finally came through the door, he wasn't so much walking, as stumbling, his entire body shaking. His eyes shifted rapidly around, until he found her and then swallowed. he was wearing dirty sweats, and his hair was lank and messy. Chris knew instantly that there was something seriously wrong.

You didn't get to a be a nurse, without being able to recognise the signs of withdrawal from drugs.

Chris ran to him, when he began to slip down the door, and caught himbefore he hit the floor. "Spencer? Spencer! Can you hear me?" she called.

The blood in his ears pounded, and he couldn't focus on her, every part of his body feeling like it was on fire. His head pounded and his bones protested every movement angrily. He gasped and wheezed his bretahs, unable to get enough oxygen into his lungs.

Chris's eyes widened. If she didn't get him to the hospital he could die. Withdrawal from whatever he was on could potentially be fatal if not doen under proper medical supervision.

"You have an IQ of 187, and you don't check into a rehab clinic? Really?" she grunted as she hoisted him up, careful as possible. He retched, and then vomitted on the flor. Chris gagged slightyl as it splashed onto her boots, closing her eyes. She was going to have to come back and clean that up.

He sobbed, and she felt her heart start to break for him as she struggled to pull him to her car. She pulled out her cell, as she set him in the back seats of her black Polo VI. He retched again and Chris closed her eyes, biting back tears.

Sweat coated his skin, and he shivered violently, rocking slightly. Chris reached into his pockets, feeling around and found an bottle. Lookig at the lable, she grimaced when she saw the word Dilaudid. Shutting the door, Chris leaned against it, her face in her hands before she called the hospital she worked in.

"Jess, it's Chris. I'm on my way in."

"What? Why, honey? It's your night off."

"I have a Dilaudid withdrawal in my car, severe symptoms. I'm bringing him in to the clinic," she responded, and there was a sigh on the other end, before Jess replied that she would have it ready by the time they got to the hospital. "Thanks, Jess."

After she hung up, she took a deep breath of cool air, before getting into the drivers seat of her car. She put the key in the ignition, and rolled down her windows, the smell of vomit nearly overwhelming her. As she pulled out the parking lot of the cafe, she couldn't help but wonder how this had become her life.


	6. 25 March 2007

A/N: So this is just a series of one-shots which follow through the Criminal Minds Series, as specific points of development in the relationship between Spencer Reid and an OC Chris Whyte. They follow the series and are canon with the episodes, with few events in place later that may alter them. Hope you enjoy :) Please read and review.

Set after Episode 19, Season 2 Ashes and Dust

* * *

><p><strong>Dates To Remember<strong>

_25 March 2007_

Becky had fortunatly let her back into the cafe after finding the vomit on the floor, the door wide open and unlocked and the lights on the morning after Reid's appearance. She was a little less pleased about Reid, but allowed it anyway.

"She thinks I'm going to attack her," Reid stated, almost casually, as he sipped his extra-strong, sugar-filled coffee. Chris was sure he was going to put himself into a sugar-coma one of these days, everytime they met, he always put at least six packets of sugar in his coffee. Always.

Chris nodded silently. Secretly, she was still uneasy from sittign with Reid through his withdrawal, as the Doctors dealt with him. Reid obviously picked up on her discomfort and frowned.

"I'm sorry for burdening you with my withdrawal," he tried, and she smiled uneasily.

"It's my job, isn't it? Helping people," Chris shrugged. Reid frowned, opening his mouth to reply that she was actually a nurse which menat her job entailed different things, but she gave him a dark, warning look. Closing his mouth, he nodded uncomfortably. "How are you feeling, Reid?"

"Better. I can process all my thoughts again clearly and I have not shown any symptoms since last week," he told her and Chris nodded, still feeeling queasy. She hadn't been able to go in her car after she cleaned up his vomit. It still smelled funky. "How are you?"

"Fine," she replied swiftly, and then winced. Of course he would know she was lying. He was a behavioural analyst. He could probably tell her every quirk she had when she had differend emotions. Even from the look on his face she could tell he didn't believe her. "I've been worried. About you."

"I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Of course I was worried, Reid. I was terrified you might die. You're my friend and I... I was worried," she trailed off, slumping and staring into her tea. Reid didn't know how to handle this. It was the first time, really, that anyone had admitted they had been scared for him, worried about him. He didn't know how to respond.

The silence gradually grew, and then became awkward until Chris groaned loudly and lurched forward. She placed her hands quickly on his cheeks and kissed him. His eyes widened, and she let go, falling back into her seat, face red and flushed. Reid continued to stare at her, her shoulders slumping and her head falling. Reid was unsure of how to continue.

"I was really worried," she mumbled, and tears actually threatened to fall from her eyes. She quickly rose her hand to them, wiping them furiously away before slowly looking at Reid, trying to gauge his reaction. He furrowed his eyebrows, and frowned slightly, before he looked at Chris.

"Do you want to go to dinner with me?"

Chris smiled properly, for the first time since they had sat down to have coffee.

"I'd love to."


	7. 4 November 2007

A/N: So this is just a series of one-shots which follow through the Criminal Minds Series, as specific points of development in the relationship between Spencer Reid and an OC Chris Whyte. They follow the series and are canon with the episodes, with few events in place later that may alter them. Hope you enjoy :) Please read and review.

Set after Episode 6, Season 3 About Face

* * *

><p><strong>Dates To Remember<strong>

_4 November 2007_

"Reid, I just don't get why you won't drive my car," Chris shrugged, as she pushed of her jacket, chucking it into the back seat. Reid shook his head adamantly, looking aroud her small car. It was a lot cleaner than he expected, however the back seat was full of blankets and pillows and a large bag.

"There are 2.49 million people in America alone injured in traffic collisions a year. I will not drive your car," he replied. Chris rolled her eyes, and then looekd at her keys in her hand. Smirking, she dropped them in his lap. He looked confused, furrowign his eyebrows as the fell onto the book he was going to read.

"Fine then. I guess we won't be going anywhere," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. Reid nearly groaned, but held it back, cocking his headto the side as he looked at her, glasses on his nose. Chris laughed slightly.

"It was your idea for us to meet up with you collegues to 'formally introduce' me to then. Which means you get to drive. 'Cause I have just worked a nineteen hour shift and you know that the possibility of us being in an accident is higher if I am tired. Which I am."

The point made Reid pause for a moment, before he relented. After they switched, and Chris was comfortable with her feet, clad in two different coloured socks, resting on the dashboard, entire body slouched down in her chair, Reid started the car, carrying out all necessary safety check before he did so.

By the time they got there, because of course Reid drove as safe as possible, adhearign completely to the speed limit and not listening to any music or accepting any distractions, Chris had fallen asleep. Reid was reluctant to wake her, because it was a rare moment when she was tired enough to fall asleep anywhere other than her bed.

In fact, the only other place he'd known her to sleep other than her own bed, was his bed. So she really must be tired to sleep in her car. He woke her quickly, after he got through security and pulled into the car park for the BAU. She sat up rapidly, eyes wide and looking around, before she realised where she was.

Chris turned to Reid and then looked at his hair. "You need a haircut," she stated simply, and he frowned, before she smiled and kissed his forehead. "But if you like it, I'm fine."

"I don't want a haircut," he told her. She smiled and slipped her feet into her ankle boots, responding 'I know' simply. She stared at the imposing building, and in a move that was quite uncharacteristic, she looped her fingers through Reid's, swallowing nervously. She tended to avoid holding hands. While she liked hugging, kissing and generally leaning on him, she so rarely held hands with him.

"What if they don't like me?" she whispered. Reid hummed.

"It depends on how you present yourself to them. As long as your polite, and not sarcastic, like you normally are," Reid informed her. Chris glared at him and said 'What do you know about sarcasm?'. "Sarcasm is a sharp, bitter, or cutting expression or remark; a bitter jibe or taunt. Though irony is usually the immediate context, most authorities sharply distinguish sarcasm from irony; however, others argue that sarcasm may or often does involve irony or employs ambivalence..."

"Reid. As much as I love it when you start rambling about things you know, and I do... really love it... can you please just tell me not to worry and that they will love me? Because I hate meeting new people, and right now, you really aren't doing much to ease this," she said, her tone obviously pleading. Reid nodded.

"Don't worry. They will love you," he toned. She stared at him, before releasing a heavy breath and nodding. "Can we go in now?"

Despite herself, Chris was still nervous even as she sat around the conference table that the BAU team normally sat at when going over a case. She shuddered, squeezing her eyes shut, before putting her hand to her forehead and rubbing her temples.

"Hi," a voice, female said suddenly, and her head shot up. Reid stood in the doorway to the room, JJ and Emily on one side of him and Morgan, Garcia and Rossi on the other. Chris smiled uneasily, standing. JJ came forward first, a large smile on her face as she shook hands with Chris. "I'm Jennifer Jareau. But everyone calls me JJ."

"Oh, I've heard a lot about you," Chris responded. JJ laughed and responded 'Only good things?'. Chris nodded. "Of course."

The introductions after that were swift and soon JJ, Chris, Garcia and Emily had formed a sort of group, talking about Chris and her general life, habits and future plans, like women tended to do when they got together. Reid watched them, the ladies all gathered at the end of the large table, while the men had been cast to the other end. Morgan shook his head, chuckling as he looked at the gossiping females.

"That doesn't terrify you, Reid?" he joked, and Reid stared at him.

"No. Why would it?"

"Reid, them getting along means that they will want to spend time together. That means that they will talk. About you. And it means she-" he pointed to Chris with his hand that was holding his coffee, "-will be able to keep constant tabs on you through them."

"Chris wouldn't do that. She trusts me," Reid stated, and Morgan rose an eyebrow, before smirking and rolling his neck.

"Sure she does. But that doesn't mean they won't tell her anyway."

Reid frowned and looked back at Chris, who was laughing loudly at Garcia, who was giving a dangerous looking grin and bobbing her head. JJ flipped her blond hair over her shoulder, leaning back in her chair as she took in Chris.

"So do you want to have children, Chris?" JJ asked, and Chris's eyes fluttered in surprise at the question, before her cheeks flushed slightly and she shrugged. JJ rose her eyebrows, and Prentis grinned slightly as Chris looked flustered, her eyes flashing to Reid and then back to JJ.

"Yeah... I suppose... I mean I'd always planned on it, you know? All though, if I was going by my plan, I'd be married with my second child on the way, and I'm not. I'd love to have a baby, but I just don't think Spencer is... mature enough for that," Chris sighed, her head falling slightly. Garcia hummed.

"You got that right, sweetheart. Although, you should just talk to him. He might not be as adverse to knockin' you up as you think," the blond said with a wink, and Chris just turned even more red, covering her face with her hands. Garcia laughed.

"You should talk to Reid. You never know unless you try," Emily shrugged. It seemed simple enough if they talked about it.

"It's just not the right time... I'm always working, and Spencer is always away on a case. To bring a child into it would just be... unfair," Chris stated. The other females had no argument for that, and they all looked at each other, with understanding expressions. They know how much the job demanded. They all knew the costs of it, and they had accepted it. Mostly.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to get some things sorted," Hotch said, as he walked into the meeting room, placing his briefcase on the table. Chris looked up sharply in recognition, and her eyes narrowed when she saw Hotch. She knew that man. Some how, she knew him. Then he saw her, and his expression went steely. Not cold, and hateful, but apprehensive and guarded. "Who is this, then?"

This is Chris Whyte. My girlfriend," Reid stated, rather proudly. He seemed to be oblivious to the tension that had suddenly fallen in the room. They all knew this was an act though. He could read the room more than anyone else. And it didn't take a genius to see something going on between Chris and Hotch.

"I know you. How... how do I know you?" Chris asked, standing. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and a her form rigid, face set in a disorientated expression. Hotch looked around teh room, at the faces of his team, then sighed, closing the door to the meeting room.

"Your name is Charissa James. You were born in South Dakota, the capital city of Pierre, on 22 May 1982. You have a younger sister and two older brothers. When you were nine you called the police on you father," Hotch stated. Chris paled, her jaw dropping. Without warning, she pushed around the table and hugged him, his hands going up in a 'surrender' motion as she quickly latched onto his waist. Reid's eyes glimmered, and he flashed a look at Morgan who was chuckling under his breath.

"You saved my life," Chris whispered, looking up at him. He smiled slightly. She let him go, and then remembered the others in the room. More importantly, Reid. Turning, she faced him, swallowing slowly. He was piecing things together in his head, patching in the parts of her life she had never told him about and fitting in dates to his mind. "Spencer..."

"Witness Protection. That's why you wouldn't talk about your family. You couldn't."

"I'm sorry..."

"I know."


	8. 21 November 2007

A/N: So this is just a series of one-shots which follow through the Criminal Minds Series, as specific points of development in the relationship between Spencer Reid and an OC Chris Whyte. They follow the series and are canon with the episodes, with few events in place later that may alter them. Hope you enjoy :) Please read and review.

Set after Episode 9, Season 3 Penelope

* * *

><p><strong>Dates To Remember<strong>

_21 November 2007_

"Spencer, there is nothing I can do! I can't help treat her, because I know her. I am not impartial. There is emotions involved. You know all this so stop it," Chris snapped, her temper fraying. She wore purple and pink scrubs, her hair pulled into a messy bun. She scrubbed her hand over her face. Reid looked hurt, and she sighed. "I'm sorry... you'll just have to wait."

"Nurse Whyte, we need you in here," a doctor called and Chris looked over her shoulder, putting up a hand and nodding. She faced Reid again, people rushing around them, the Nurse at the reception eyeing Reid and Chris as she went about her duties. Chris took Reid's hand in hers and squeezed it, smiling uneasily.

"I'll do what I can, when she is out of surgery. I'm sorry, Spencer. I have to get back to work," Chris breathed, and then she pressed a kiss to his cheek. After that, she turned and rushed to the room, hair bouncing in her bun. Reid frowned, and then reached for his phone. He should try to get Morgan again.

That was the last conversation Chris and Reid had for two days, until he came and asked her to convince the Doctor to let Garcia out. She was just signing out for her shift, working for four days on coffee and 12 hours of sleep, when he found her. At first, she smiled to see him, when she saw the look of determination on his face. It fell and Chris sighed. "You want me to talk to the doctor and get her out, right?"

"You have more sway in this situation than I do. It is 78% more likely he will listen to you, than me," Reid stated. Chris pursed her lips, closing her eyes for a moment before she looked at him with widened pupils and darkened eyes.

"Fine. But you have to come with me. There is only so much I can do," Chris responded and he nodded. Chris licked her lips, before pressing then number of Garcia's doctor into her pager. Mere moments later, he appeared in a fluster of blue scrubs and white coats, obviously exhausted and hard worked. He pushed past visitors and nurses and other doctors, the ward still busy as always.

"What is it, Nurse Whyte? I was getting ready to take my break," he asked, frustrated. In his hand he held a large steaming coffee with a lid on it and his scrubs were slightly stained.

"Miss Garcia is ready to be discharged," Chris stated, her expression level. The Doctor groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Miss Garcia was shot, Nurse Whyte. She must be kept in to be monitored. If she goes home, the chances of her injury re-opening and her wounds becoming more severe are raised. She should not be discharged," the Doctor told them. He looked at Reid, a hint of annoyance and slight disgust on his features. Reid scowled and his eyebrows knit in response.

"Doctor, I know Garcia. If she thinks she is ready to leave, she is. She wouldn't put herself in a position that would put her at risk unnecessarily," Reid interrupted, and Chris grit her teeth, glaring at him, as the Doctor shook his head, darkly.

"Be that or not, we can-"

"Doctor, my shift ends in less than half an hour. I can go with them and make sure that Miss Garcia is appropriately cared for. She will be more comfortable in her own surroundings, than in a hospital bed. More likely to comply to the restrictions of her injury. If there is any strain or risk, it will be possible for me to bring her right back in. Doctor, this is better for her," Chris insisted. The Doctor looked from her to Reid, before he grumbled and threw his hand up in the air.

"Fine. Discharge her," he snarled and Chris closed her eyes in relief, while Reid smiled. The Doctor glowered at them and then stalked away. After a minute, Chris turned back to Reid, her expression cold.

"Never ask me to do that again. Do you understand? If something happens to her now, it is on my head. Thank you so very much, Reid," Chris ground out angrily, as she grabbed Garcia's forms to write out her discharge papers. Reid stood confused, before he turned and went back to Garcia's room to tell her she was being discharged.


	9. 9 May 2008

A/N: So this is just a series of one-shots which follow through the Criminal Minds Series, as specific points of development in the relationship between Spencer Reid and an OC Chris Whyte. They follow the series and are canon with the episodes, with few events in place later that may alter them. Hope you enjoy :) Please read and review.

Set after Episode 18, Season 3 The Crossing

* * *

><p><strong>Dates To Remember<strong>

_9 May 2008_

"I'm pregnant," JJ and Chris both stated, as the woman sat in Chris and Reid's living room. They quickly looked at each other, blinking in surprise before chuckling. "What are the chances that we would both say that at the same time?" JJ asked, and Chris shrugged.

"You'd have to ask Spencer. He's been talking rambling to me for the last four months about nothing and everything. I know more about Star Trek now then I ever wanted to," she said, yet there was no annoyance in her tone, more fondness than anything. Garcia laughed and took a drink of her wine, looking between the brunette and the blond.

"Where is Reid then?" she asked, her voice soft and lilting as usual. Chris breathed heavily and leaned against the grey cushions of her couch, her hand going to her stomach in circling motions. A slight bump was already formed, her uterus having started to 'pop'.

"He went to visit his mom. I told him I needed to spend some time 'alone'," she shrugged, using her fingers to make air quotes with her fingers. JJ hummed, and slouched in her chair, feeling her nausea starting to shift away. It had been turning her stomach for at least four hours since she had ate her lunch. "It's funny. I'm pretty sure he already knows I'm pregnant. He keeps giving me these hints that he knows."

"Like what? Spence isn't exactly good at subtlety," JJ questioned. Chris looked around, before holding up a finger and disappearing through the apartment to her room. She came back a moment later, and held up a book. On the front was 'Babycare'. JJ snorted, laughing loudly while Garcia cooed.

"Aww, that's one darling little sugar pie. I bet your baby looks like that. It'll be absolutely adorable," she gushed, and Chris giggled, sitting down again. She threw the book onto the coffee table, puling her hair over her shoulder and playing with the ends.

"He left that on my bedside table yesterday. He's been gradually getting more obvious. This morning, he told me he likes the name Xavier for a boy. He got offended when I laughed though..." she trailed off, feeling slightly guilty. JJ gave her a sympathetic smile. The moment was ruined though, when JJ's cell went off. She reached into her bag, rummaging around before she found it, and flipped it open, putting it to her ear.

"Agent Jaraeu speaking," she toned standing and walking to the hallway to have her conversation, Garcia beamed at Chris.

"I can't believe you two girlies are having babies! I feel a little left out. Oh, little Reid is growing up! Oh, sugar, you are going to look so good with a bump," Garcia said, happily and Chris blushed, saying 'thanks'. "Ooh... we are going to have to have a baby shower for you and JJ. It'll be so much fun. We can dress Derek in a diaper... and nothing else," she smirked slyly to herself after that and Chris chuckled.

JJ quickly came in. "That was Emily. We have to go, Garcia, we have a case," JJ told Garcia. The blond's smile fell, before she exhaled heavily, saying 'It was fun while it lasted...' and picked up her beaded, jewelled and tassled handbag. The two stood, and Chris gave them both a hug, walking them to the apartment door, and holding for them as they left.

"Take care, alright? We'll meet up again at some point," Chris told them, and they nodded, waving bye as she shut the door and they walked down the corridor to the exit of the building. The stopped at the door, seeing a man at the door, pacing and looking at the buzzer panel. The two looked at each other before they walked through the door, JJ going first and Garcia holding the door open.

"Can we help you, sir?" JJ asked, and he looked at her, relieved.

"Oh thank god. I've been waiting for someone to come down for nearly an hour now," he said. JJ furrowed her eyebrows, frowning at him, while Garcia asked 'Why?'. "My niece lives in this building, Chris Whyte? I told her I would be coming down to visit at some point this week and I only got here an hour ago. I forgot which apartment she is in though, and I couldn't get into the building and my phone died so I couldn't call up to tell her I was here."

"Oh, well she's in apartment 6B," Garcia stated helpfully, and he smiled thankfully at her, expressing his gratitude as he lifted his suitcase, and walked past her. Garcia and JJ watched him, before shrugging and continuing to JJ's car.

Chris was cleaning up the glasses and plates from dinner, when there was knock on the front door. Figuring it was just JJ or Garcia having forgotten something she shouted 'It's open' to them, piling plates on top of each other. She paused and looked at the babycare book, a soft smile on her face. "Oh, Spencer..." she chuckled, and turned when she heard footsteps. "Did you forget something..."

Her voice trailed off as she stared at the figure, fear filling every part of her. The plates in her hands fell to the floor with a crash, shattering into pieces. Her lip trembled, and her eyes tears, her hands going to her mouth in shock.

"Hello, darling. Daddy's home," he sneered, and she barely had chance to scream, when his fist connected with her face, sending her backwards and causing her head to crash off the corner of the coffee table.

-SR-

JJ waved at Reid when walked through the doors to the BEA, and he naturally waved back happily, spinning around on his chair good-naturedly. Garcia hummed as she went to her office, ready to get onto her computer, and JJ went over to Reid. He stopped spinning when she stopped at his desk, glasses slightly skewed. He smiled widely. "Can I help you, JJ?" he asked, politely and JJ thought for a moment, before shaking her head.

"No... it's probably nothing, really..." she brushed it off, but Reid frowned, looking even more curious. JJ bit her lip, before speaking again. "It's just we met Chris's uncle an-"

"Chris doesn't have an uncle," Reid stated, confused. JJ's expression went dark, asking 'What?'. Reid began to stand, shaking his head. "Chris doesn't have an uncle. She only has an unmarried aunt."

"But... then who was that we let in the apartment?" JJ questioned, feeling a little lost. Reid paled and stared at her, before speaking rapidly.

"What did this man look like, JJ?" he quickly started, rummaging around his cluttered desk for something. JJ stumbled over her words, describing the man as best as she could. Morgan looked over from his cubicle, eyebrows furrowing.

"Medium-height, slim build... white Caucasian, about 40-45, dark hair," she rambled, and Reid puleld a file out from under several others, opening it. He grabbed a mugshot, holding it up so JJ could see it. JJ swallowed when she saw it. "That's him. Who is it?"

"It's Charissa's father," Hotch said gravelly, from the balcony.

-SR-

Chris woke sharply, her head throbbing. She was in her living room, tied to a chair from her kitchen. Her hands were tied behind the back of the chair, with plastic cuffs that were so tight they cut into her wrist, stinging and bruising her flesh. Her ankled were trapped against the chair legs by plastic wires as well, over her jeans and her mouth was gagged by something that tasted sweaty.

Her apartment was dark, the only light coming from the doorway to the kitchen which she was facing. The temperature had been turned up. Chris looked around, craning her neck as much as possible before her jaw ached and she looked back at the kitchen doorway, now filled with the shape of her father.

"Your awake. It's about time, too," he snarled. Chris growled at him from her gagged mouth, glaring. Her eyes drifted down, and she noticed the babycare book in his hand. She swallowed. He glared at her, despite that fact that she couldn't see his face. "Yeah, I found your little secret, you dirty slut. Your not even married. It's disgusting," he growled, throwing the book at her. It landed at her feet, and Chris closed her eyes counting to three.

"You have been a bad girl. And bad girls need to be punished," her father stated. Chris eyes opened, and she looked at him, following his movements. He picked something up off the coffee table. Grabbing it in his hand, the silver of the blade glowed in the light from the kitchen, dangerously, ominously. He stalked towards her, and ripped the gad from her mouth, causing her head to snap and jolt forward painfully. "You called the cops. You should never have done that, sweetheart."

"You shouldn't have beaten my mother than, asshole," she seethed, trembling despite herself. Eyes that were identical to hers glared at her, and she grit her teeth when he punched her across the face, hard. She spat blood, her head spinning to look at him again with disgust. However, she met the tip of a blade, as it cut into her cheek, from under her eye to her chin. She gasped in pain.

"You never deserved to live. I should have killed you when you were young," he hissed, and she inhaled sharply when his fist made contact with her stomach. The chair tilted back with the force of the blow, and fell to the floor, crushing her arms under her. She cried out in pain. His foot rammed into her side, and she inhaled rapidly, as he kicked her repeatedly in the stomach. She rolled over onto her side, seeing black spots starting to appear in her vision.

"You filthy whore," her father snarled, and she trembled. he spat on her, the saliva sliding down her face and onto the floor. Her eyes teared up, pain raking through her body. Bending, he held the tip of his blade to her neck, a dark, clod look on his face. "You were never wanted... you still aren't."

Chris exhaled sharply, when she felt the blade pressing down. "I'm doing the world a favour, by getting rid of you." he told her, darkly, and Chris retched. The blade dug deeper, cutting through skin and the first signs of blood starting to bead there. Chris closed her eyes tightly. A sudden crash and bang caused them to shoot open again, when a heavy weight crushed her. The only thing protecting her from it was the chair.

The scream that tore itself from her throat when her fathers glassy eyes stared at her was unable to stop, and she shrieked as blood dribbled down his head from his temple. Reid pushed the body of her father, who he had just shot, from her. He hurried to get the plastic cuffs off her, and when free, her arms latched onto his neck, her sobbing into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his eyes closing as she shook in his arms.

JJ stared in horror at the scene, and she couldn't stop the guilt that already started to pool in her stomach. Hotch put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked at him.

"The ambulance is on it's way."


	10. 13 October 2008

A/N: So this is just a series of one-shots which follow through the Criminal Minds Series, as specific points of development in the relationship between Spencer Reid and an OC Chris Whyte. They follow the series and are canon with the episodes, with few events in place later that may alter them. Hope you enjoy :) Please read and review.

Set after Episode 3, Season 4 Minimal Loss

* * *

><p><strong>Dates To Remember<strong>

_13 October 2008_

Reid set his book onto a large pile of books about pregnancy, and looked at Morgan.

"Did you know that a baby at 36 weeks is gaining weight at the rate of about an ounce a day. It now weighs almost 6 pounds and is more than 18 1/2 inches long. It's shedding most of the downy covering of hair that covered her body as well as the vernix caseosa, the waxy substance that covered and protected her skin during her nine-month amniotic bath. And it swallows both of these substances, along with other secretions, resulting in a blackish mixture, called meconium, will form the contents of her first bowel movement." he said excitedly. Fatherhood was really a big thing for him. He had read nearly every book available on pregnancy and childbirth. Morgan just stared at him.

"Reid, I swear if you don't stop talking to me about babies and pregnancy, I will shoot you," he stated, and Reid looked at him, slightly hurt. Morgan rolled his eyes, before holding up his hands in an 'I surrender' motion. "Fine... I'm sorry. Keep talking about your little miracle baby."

The genius grinned widely and clapped his hands, spinning on his chair. Morgan chuckled, shaking his head at his friend before looking back at his computer. Playing with the keys on his keyboard, he made the snake on his screen eat it's own tail. "Chris is coming in today. Her and JJ are going to get lunch. Baby shopping. Chris said I can't come," Reid pouted. Morgan rose his eyebrows.

"Dude, she's probably just needing a break from you breathing down her neck all the time. You know, a little girl time," he told Reid. Reid frowned, muttering 'I don't breath down her neck' to himself. Morgan sighed. "You said that she's been scared of being on her own, right? That ever since her father, she has been more dependant on you? That when you go on a case, you call every few hours to make sure she's okay and let her know you are okay? Maybe this is her starting to let go a bit."

"I didn't mind," he huffed. Morgan scoffed, before grinning playfully.

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger, man. I bet she was the one who made you to get that haircut, right?" Morgan mocked, and Reid shook his head. His hair fell from behind his ears and over his face, causing him to frown and tuck it behind his ears again. "How did she react when you were stuck in the camp in La Plata County? God knows she called JJ a bunch of times."

"She didn't react, strangely. She won't talk to me about it actually. When I ask why she just shrugs," he frowned. Morgan's eyebrows rose and he whistled to himself. "It's almost as if she refuses to believe it happened. Like Post Traumatic stress disorder."

"Or, she could just be used to you being in life and death situations and avoiding thinking about to to stop herself stressing about it and causing harm to the baby," a voice cut into their conversation, and both men looked up to see Chris standing, smiling at them both playfully. Her bump was clearly obvious under her black halter-neck maxi-dress under a white knit cardigan and with black flat strap sandles.

Reid grinned at her widely, and she walked round his cubicle wall, kissing him tenderly and placing a bag of food from subway on his desk. "Your lunch is in there. I got you a chicken tikka sub, with side salad, no onions, and a large cookie. Do not eat your cookie before you eat your sub," Chris instructed, and Reid pouted. She beamed, and kissed him again, before looking over at Morgan, and holding up a bag. "Couldn't leave you out."

"Have I told you that you are the best person in existence today?" Morgan joked and she laughed as he took the bag and rooted through it. "Ohh, Steak and Cheese sub.. Muffin and a cookie? You are officially my lunch buyer forever now."

"So glad you approve of my choices, Derek. I couldn't live without it," she responded dryly, and he chuckled, winking at her.

"You know it, sugar mama," he teased. Chris rolled her eyes, putting her arm around Reid. She winced, suddenly, putting her hand to her bump and Reid looked up at her, worried. One of his hands went to her stomach, which was now the size of a watermelon.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and she turned her face to look at him, giving him a small smile and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, resting her forehead on his. He stared into her eyes trying to read her but she just stared back at him, not letting him in.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. He frowned and she rubbed her nose against his, playfully. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I know."

"Good."

"Chris, you ready to go for lunch?" JJ called over to her, and Chris broke her gaze from Reid's to look at JJ, who was walking towards them. She glowed, almost in response to glow the other pregnant woman had, and the two looked at each other, before deciding that with the size of Chris's bump, and the size of JJ's, there was no way they would be able to hug.

They both chuckled, although it was more insecurity than amusement. One thing pregnancy did do was raise your confidence. It was the weight gain, mostly. Chris winced again, her hand going to her bump and rubbing it slowly. Reid stood, scowling again.

"That isn't good," he stated and Chris exhaled heavily.

"Spencer, it's just Braxton Hicks. Trust me, I'd know if I was in labour."

"Braxton Hicks contractions can intermittently become rhythmic, relatively close together, and even painful. But unlike true labor, during this so-called false labor the contractions don't grow consistently longer, stronger, and closer together. That looked more painful then the one you did only five minutes ago," Reid rambled, and Chris closed her eyesm her hands resting on her bump.

"Spencer..." Chris whined, only pause when she felt liquid start to trickle down her leg. Her eyes widened, and she looked down at her feet, where water pooled. Reid blinked, and they looked at each other. "Oh my god... I think I am actually in labour."

Morgan started to stand, while JJ gasped. "We have to get you to a hospital," JJ stated, and Chris squeaked, covering her hands with her mouth. "Morgan, go and tell Hotch that we are going to the hospital," she quickly instructed, and Reid looked around lost at what to do.

"What? Wha... I can't be... this... it's too early," he rambled, Chris squeezed his hand, trying to comfort him. He looked at her, his eyes wide. "I don't know what to do."

"Just get me to the hospital, Spencer."


	11. 22 October 2008

A/N: So this is just a series of one-shots which follow through the Criminal Minds Series, as specific points of development in the relationship between Spencer Reid and an OC Chris Whyte. They follow the series and are canon with the episodes, with few events in place later that may alter them. Hope you enjoy :) Please read and review.

Set at the beginning of Episode 4, Season 4 Paradise

* * *

><p><strong>Dates To Remember<strong>

_22 October 2008_

"Oh, she is just beautiful, sweetie pie," Garcia gushed, gazing at the bundle in Chris's arms. Chris grinned at her, flushing slightly as she rocked the baby girl, who was staring at Garcia. She had small wisps of honey coloured hair, and already showed a mix of Reid and Chris's features, Reid's chin, and Chris's cheekbones and nose. However other than that, it was easy to see she was all Reid. Her eyes had the same dark chocolate colour to them that Reid's did.

"Little Anna Jennifer Reid. She is going to be the most adorable little genius ever," Emily stated, stroking the baby's cheek. Anna's attention turned to he for a moment. They were all crowded around her, apart from Reid who hung back, a proud look on his face. JJ looked closed to tears just at the mention of her name, still amazed that they chose to name the baby after her. Chris giggled lightly, feeling fully relaxed despite the interrupted sleep, diaper changes and four hour rotations of feeding.

"Here's hoping that she turns out like you," Morgan joked, and Reid scowled at him, while JJ shook her head, warning them to play nice. Garcia playfully hit him on the arm, and Morgan mock pouted. "You wound me, baby girl."

"You love it really," she responded. The two shared a smirk, before Anna's lip began to tremble. Chris grimaced, and shifted her, making her rocking motions a little faster to sooth her again. Garcia gave her a guilty look. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. She has really sensitive hearing. Noise wakes her almost instantly," Chris stated. JJ heard ringing, and then sighed, excusing herself to her office to answer the phone. Hotch looked at Anna and then at Chris.

"Congratulations, she is gorgeous," he told her, and she smiled thankfully at him, before he slipped away into his office. Chris went over to Reid, kissing his cheek and resting her head on his shoulder. His arm slipped around her waist, and he looked at their baby. Despite how smart he was, and the fact that he pretty much knew everything about babies and gestational periods and pregnancy, the tiny being still fascinated and amazed him.

The baby's face began to scrunch up again, and Chris shook her head. "I'm going to take her home. Call me when you are on your way back okay?" she asked. He nodded, and she kissed him softly, before saying her goodbyes to everyone. "Oh, get dinner before you come home. Most likely I'll be asleep."

"Sure, do you want me to bring you anything?"

"No, I'll shove something in the microwave later. Don't worry about it," she shrugged and Reid nodded, resting his forehead against hers. Anna gazed up at him, her eyes large, and strangely alert for her only being nine days old.

"I love you," Chris mumbled, and Reid nodded.

"I know. I love you too."


	12. 5 December 2008

A/N: I'm hoping you are liking this series. I'm trying to keep it as close to facts in the show as possible. Please Read and Review.

Set at the beginning of Episode 9, Season 4 52 Pickup

* * *

><p><strong>Dates To Remember<strong>

_5 December 2008_

"You teaching my boyfriend how to pick up women, Morgan?" Chris questioned, leaning against Morgan's desk. He looked at her, eyebrows raised, and opened his mouth to reply 'no', when she held up a card between two fingers. Somehow, her expression managed to be one only mothers could give. The 'I know your lying, don't even think about lying, if you lie, will be very upset' look.

"It was for a case..." he held up his hands in a surrendering motion. Chris huffed and flicked the card at him. He picked it p, and looked at it, whistling when he saw the kiss mark on the one side. "He's good. I gotta give him that," Morgan stated, and Chris glowered at him, darkly.

"One more word, and you'll be the one in Witness Protection, understood?" she threatened, and Morgan chuckled, shaking his head at her. He turned back to his screen, expecting her to leave after their conversation, but she stood there for a few moments, fiddling with the card he had put down on top of a file. Quickly he took in her behaviour and stance. She was nervous, worried. Her eyes were focused on one thing, but dream. She was slumped over and there was a small frown on her face as she stared at the card. Sighing, he turned his chair to look at her again.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is something else going on, huh, sugar mama? You going to tell me, or do I have to guess?" he asked, prodding her with a pen. Chris swallowed, and set down the card, scrubbing her face with her hands.

"It's just... is Spencer alright?" she stumbled, and he frowned, looking at her intensely. She bit her lip. "I mean, on cases. Is he dealing okay?"

"Yeah. He's being perfectly normal... or at least, as normal as Reid gets. Why? Is he acting off at home?" Morgan asked, sitting up straighter. She quickly shook her head, gripping the desk tightly.

"No! He's... amazing. Even more so since the thing with his Dad, you know? He calls every night when he's away and reads a chapter of a story to Anna. He doesn't want her to forget the sound of his voice, despite the fact that I keep telling him she is only eight weeks old and can't recognise him yet," Chris rolled her neck, a small smile on her face. "It's the only thing that gets her to go to sleep, when he reads to her."

"So why are you worried then? The only case he's been off on was the one on his dad. That's all sorted now," Morgan insisted. Morgan looked over to Reid's empty desk, and than back at the woman. "I'm guessing Reid's with Anna at the moment?"

"Yeah. He says he wants to spend some time with her before he has to go on a case again. I needed a break anyway, so I thought I'd just come up here. I actually have to see the Section Chief. Something about a position for something or other. That or she's sick of seeing me hanging around this office," Chris shrugged. Morgan laughed, and rose an eyebrow at her.

"Good point, actually. Why do you hang round here so often? What, you got no friends of your own?" he joked, and she smiled sadly, before replying.

"I was in the Witness Protection Programme, Derek. It doesn't exactly allow for a person to make deep, meaningful friendships," she toned. Morgan cursed, and went to apologise, but she held up her hand. "Don't worry about it, okay. Your not the first person to say it, and you won't be the last."

She went to leave his desk, standing up straight and adjusting her shirt, when he grabbed her wrist. Chris looked at him. "You know that we consider you our friend right? Your not just Reid's girlfriend, you are part of this group."

"Yeah... I know. Why else are you and JJ Anna's godparent's if I didn't think that?" Chris smiled. She looked at her watch and groaned. "I have to go, don't want to be late for this meeting."

"Later, sugar mama," he called to her as she walked away. She paused at the doorway, and looked back at him. He quirked an eyebrow and she grinned.

"Oh, and Derek, you talk my boyfriend into picking up bartenders again, I'll shoot you. And trust me, I never miss," she winked. He grinned, as she left.


	13. 13 May 2009

A/N: I'm hoping you are liking this series. I'm trying to keep it as close to facts in the show as possible. Please Read and Review.

Set at the beginning of Episode 24, Season 4 Amplification

* * *

><p><strong>Dates To Remember<strong>

_13 May 2009_

Chris paced the floor of hospital nervously. Her mind was working overdrive, thinking about Reid, thinking about Anna. It had been unfortunately obvious, when Anna was five months old that she had inherited the 'genius' of her father. She had started moving and her motor skills had improved. By the time she was six months, she had started walking, and she could already form simple words, and slightly more complicated ones when she heard them.

"Chris, you need to calm down, panicking isn't going to do anyone any good," Morgan insisted, holding onto Chris's arm. She took a shaky breath, before she buried her face into her hands, unable to stop the tears falling down her cheeks. She fell into a waiting chair, her body shaking and breaths shuddering. Morgan sighed, and sat down next to her, rubbing her back.

"I can't handle this... Anna's seven months old... she's so smart... and all she kept saying this morning was 'daddy'..." Chris cried quietly, and Morgan frowned. Chris shook her head rapidly, her hands running through her hair. "I can't raise her without him... I wouldn't know what to do. She's just so intelligent, and I wouldn't be able to keep up with her. God, Derek... what if he doesn't wake up?"

"He's going to wake up, Chris. It's Reid. He's not away to die on us now. Who'd bore us with annoying explanations about things we don't want to know? Reid's going to be fine. You can't think he'll be anything other than that," Morgan insisted. Chris closed her eyes, wiping her cheeks and rapidly bobbing her head.

"You're right... okay... I need to... I need..." she stammered, trying to pause her thinking. Morgan frowned, asking 'what?', and she took a long, deep breath. Her eyes opened, and they were clear, no longer clouded as they were before. "I need to think like a nurse. I can't keep thinking like his girlfriend, or his child's mother. I need to become completely objective."

"Chris, are you sure that the right thing to do? I thought you quit?" Morgan asked, and she quickly objected, standign again.

"You never quit being a nurse. I'm still licensed to practice. I just need to change and talk to a doctor. Go and sit with him, Morgan, okay? I'll bring you in some jell-o," Chris instructed, and Morgan smirked.

"I do love jell-o," he joked, and she smiled weakly, before walking away to find a Doctor.

-SR-

Reid looked blearily at Chris, who smiled painfully at him, brushing his hair from his face. "You scared me," she whispered, and he gave her a weak grin. He looked at her, and gestured to the pink flowered scrubs she was wearing, and the fact that she held his file in one hand.

"You're a nurse," he rasped, his voice still worn. She nodded, laughing slightly. He looked at her face, taking her in and rose the hand connected to an IV to her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "You were really worried."

"Of course I was, you numpty. I love you and I thought you were going to die. I was bloody terrified," she chastised softly. Chris continued to play with his hair, something that always fascinated her. His hand dropped from her face, and clasped around hers. She linked her fingers through his and sat down the chairs Morgan had left empty. Morgan had gone about an hour after Reid had fallen back asleep.

"Where's Anna?" Reid asked, and Chris released a shaking breath, her lip trembling slightly.

"She's with JJ. I asked her to take care of Anna until you came home. I don't want to leave you until you can," she swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat. Reid nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. "They said that you can go home tomorrow, you have to stay in for observation through the night though."

"Joyful, I get to enjoy the wonders of hospital food," he retorted. She rose her eyebrows, and gave him a look.

"According to Morgan, you were the one who went into the house without a suit. Therefore, this is all your own fault. Don't expect any sympathy from me," Chris told him, and he opened his eyes, smiling at the return of her natural demeanour. She smirked, and kissed his hand, breathing heavily.

"We should get married," Reid mumbled, and Chris paused, her eyes widening. She opened mouth and then closed it, before laughing slightly. He looked faintly amused by it. "Why not? I love you. We have a genius baby. Technically we should already be married."

"Spencer, I haven't even met you mother yet," Chris told him.

"We'll do that too."

"Spencer."

"Chris."

They were at a standstill. He stared her down and she licked her lips before she laughed again, shaking her head. "Fine. We'll get married."

Reid smiled. "Yay," he responded tiredly.


	14. 14 January 2010

A/N: I'm hoping you are liking this series. I'm trying to keep it as close to facts in the show as possible. Please Read and Review.

Set after Episode 12 , Season 5 The Uncanny Valley

* * *

><p><strong>Dates To Remember<strong>

_14 January 2010_

"It still creeps me out that she can do that," Morgan stated, looking at the tiny girl in Reid's chair with a children's book in her lap. Her face was scrunched up, as she tried to read. Her father had been teaching her, which meant that she was progressing her reading faster than most gifted children. Chris stroked her daughters head, grinning. The sixteen month old girl looked up at her mother, before looking back at her book.

"Tell me about it. Spencer was teaching her. He used to read to her all the time, but she can read simple things like children's books on her own now," Chris shook her head, smiling to herself as she played with her toddlers shoulder-length caramel coloured hair. "Spencer could read fully at two and a half. He wants her to read before that. Looks like he got his wish."

"That's just not normal," Morgan stated, shaking his head. Chris chuckled, responding 'tell me about it'. Morgan eyed Chris, noticing something about her that was different. She flushed, and stared down at herself, touching her face to see what he was looking at. 'What?' slipped out of her mouth, defensively. He shook his head, his eyes running over her face. "Nothing... you just look different."

"Mommy has new hair," Anna stated, looking up at her Mother. It was true. Before, her hair had been long, to her mid back and slight curly. Now it was in layers to her just under her shoulders with a side-swept, face-framing fringe. Morgan hummed suspiciously, but once more shook his head.

"No, that's not it," Morgan stated, and Chris looked at him nervously, shifting uncomfortably under his scrutiny. Morgan looked at Anna. "Why don't you go see your Aunt J.J for a minute, kid," he told the toddler. She blinked at him, gazed up at her mom, before pushing her book of her lap and careful navigating her way of the chair. Morgan ruffled her hair as she toddled past him and up the stairs to the office that J.J worked in. Hotch rose an eyebrow when she passed his open door, in a blur of pink, before shaking his head.

"Okay, sugar mama, talk to me, cause I will get Garcia here to break you down," Morgan stated. Chris rolled her eyes, picking up the book that Anna had dropped and sitting down in Reid's chair. She set the book on top of a pile of folder slowly, her head bowed.

"I think... actually... I know... I'm pregnant," Chris stalled, and Morgan's eyes widened. Chris smiled nervously, while he whistled low, clapping his hands. Chris laughed, staring at him imploringly. "Derek stop it... It's doesn't require that type of reaction, you know. It happens all the time."

"But still, come on. It's Reid. People can barely believe he has one kid. How on earth can they believe he has two?" Morgan jested. Chris rolled he eyes, reaching over and playfully hitting him on the arm, before getting a thoughtful expression. Morgan stared her down. "You still haven't told Reid yet, have you?"

"No..." she breathed.

"How far along are you?" Morgan asked, and Chris mentally calculated it in her head, before responding 'about eleven weeks'. Morgan's expression became one of disbelief. "Eleven? That's almost your entire first trimester up, sugar mama. You gotta tell Reid at some point. Soon."

"What do yo know about trimesters?" Chris asked, her tone disbelieving, and he gave her a 'are-you-kidding-me' look. She went 'ah' in understanding, bobbing her head in amusement. "Spencer talk non-stop about them? Of course..."

"Now quit changing the subject, Chris, you have to tell him," Morgan stated, and Chris closed her eyes, pulling her knees up to her chest and spinning on the chair slowly. Morgan looked up, and smirked. "And now seems like a great chance. Here he comes."

Chris stopped spinning, her head shooting up. Reid grinned widely when he saw her, and waved as he got closer to his desk. "What are you doing here? You said you were going to see your friends," he questioned. Chris smiled weakly, nodding.

"I am... it just happens to be that my friends are your friends," Chris joked uneasily. Reid frowned, looking at her and asking 'What's wrong?'. Chris's eyes fluttered, and her gaze flicked to Morgan, who just shrugged and turned to his computer, back to them. She looked back at Reid, who was shifting uncomfortably. "Nothing, Spencer, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. What's going on?" Reid asked again, pouting slightly.

"I'mpregnant," the words flew out of her mouth, and she covered her mouth with her hands, eyes wide. Reid froze. She slowed down, taking a quick breaht and bitign her lip, before repeating herself. "I'm pregnant."

"How?"

"Spencer."

"Sorry," Reid apologised, obviously surprised. He had missed the signs. Stuff he always picked up on. He had missed. That never happened, especially not when it came to Chris, or Anna. "We're going to have another baby?"

"Yes."

"Can we have a boy this time?"


	15. 10 April 2010

A/N: I'm hoping you are liking this series. I'm trying to keep it as close to facts in the show as possible. Please Read and Review.

Set after Episode 18 Season 5 The Fight

* * *

><p><strong>Dates To Remember<strong>

_10 April 2010_

"You need a haircut," Chris mused as she ran her fingers through Reid's hair. His head rested on her lap, as they sat on their couch in their apartment living room. The only light came from a lamp on the end table, and Reid's long legs hung over the arm of the couch. Spencers hand rested on Chris's bump which was just smaller than a soccer ball. The large appendage slowly moved over her skin, tracing the movements of their baby underneath.

"It can wait," Reid mumbled, and Chris laughed softly. He was more interested in her stomach. Chris rolled her eyes, before she gave him gracious look. It was rare that they managed to catch a peaceful moment. Ried was always on a case, and Chris was always looking after Anna, trying to stimulate the girls mind. And when Reid was home, he took over caring for Anna and Chris did all the things that needed done in the house. By the time they got any time alone, Chris was always exhausted.

"Spencer... talk to me," Chris whispered, her eyes glinting playfully. Reid's eyes went to her face and she smirked. He grinned innocently in response, and she rolled her eyes.

"What about?" he asked, and Chris hummed, before replying 'Star Trek'. It was as if Christmas had just arrived, as Reid sat right up, legs crossing and an eager expression of her face. "Star Trek was originally aired in 1966, and ran for three series. The original captain was Captain James Tiberius Kirk..."

Chris interuped him, kissing him softly. It was only brief, a simple peck against his lips, but it caused him to pause, and look at her confused. She rose her eyebrows, not saying anything. He continued, eyeing her curiously.

"... and he and his crew searched through the United Federation of Planets in a 23rd century exploration vessel. This series is referred to as the Original series and..." he was once again cut off by her kissing him. It was harder, more insistent than the previous one, and she pushed him back slightly against the couch.

Her fingers wound in his hair, and he rumbled appreciativly when they tickled the nape of his neck. Breathless, she pulled back, her blood starting to race through her, hormones going crazy. The air between them was heated, their breaths mingling and flushing the others faces.

"Keep talking," she breathed, her voice slightly husky. Reid blinked in confusion, and opened his mouth.

"... was created by Gene Rod... Roddenberry," Reid faltered when she started to trail her lips over his jaw, deliberatly slow. It tickled slightly, and caused every nerve in his body fire up. His hair stood on end and she hummed in delight at the reaction, nuzzling her nose against his hollow throat, before pressing her lips to it.

"Roddenberry origionally pitched the show as... as 'Wagon Train to the star's..." he whimpered when her fingers began to undo his shirt, her having loosened his tie and thrown it to the coffee table carelessly. "They made two pilots for the series, but the first was rejected because it was too... cerebral..."

Reid groaned when she ran her fingers down his chest, her nails softly scraping over his skin, leaving slight red scratched down his front. A deliciously devious expression had fell onto her face, and she trailed the tip of her tongue from the hollow of his throat in a southern direction.

"... they made... they made a second one... called 'Where no man had gone before'..." he trembled slightly under her and she giggled, pleased by his reaction and the now obvious bulge in his pants. Reid felt like he was on fire, despite the fact he knew that it was impossible, and his cerebellem stopped processing, the need to just take over suddenly overwhelming.

She yelped in delight when he pounced on her, pushing her back against the couch and devouring her hands instantly went up around his neck, needing to be as close to him as she possibly could be. The friction of her top between them was both enticing and irritating, and Reid made quick work of pulling it off her. Chris gasped and the released a long shuddering breath as his hands roamed over her, squeezing, touching, stroking and caressing.

He was terribly good with his hands... just evilly so... She slid her own down to his belt, struggling to undo it and pull the belt from his loops, while he continued to battle with her tongue, clashing with his own, tasting her mouth properly for the first time in what felt forever.

Then, a loud thudding caused them to break apart rapidly. "What the hell?" Chris mumbled, propping herself up on her elbows while Reid looked over his shoulder in confusion. The thudding persisted, and Reid clambered of the couch, a jumble of long limbs, while Chris sat up, rubbing her bump. She sighed heavily, and grabbed her top, pulling it over her head as Reid yanked the front door open, to flustered to fix his appearance.

"What is it?" he snapped, and he caught the amused faces of Garcia, JJ, Morgan and Emily. Garcia eyed him up and down, a playful smirk on her face. While Morgan groaned, covering his eyes with his hand. JJ giggled slightly, turning away from Reid with an embarrassed smile while Emily shook her head in amusement.

"Oh, Reid, did we interrupt your naughty time?" she playfully jested, and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. She gestured down, and Reid looked down before flushing and doing up his pants, hiding his Spiderman boxers. "Aw, baby, it's okay. We all need to loosen up sometimes. Now let us in. We have Chinese food, wine and apple juice."

"Why are you here?" he asked, stepping aside to let them in after checking Chris had put her top back on. Garcia bounced past, a general bubble of happiness, and Morgan dropped the Chinese into Reid's arms.

"Thought we'd come here. Closest place to the bar we were at," Morgan shrugged, and Reid scowled as he closed the door, the rest of the group settling on his couch. "Hotch went home early to see Jack and Rossi picked up a blonde about half an hour ago."

"But why here?" Reid nearly whined but Chris laughed, distracting him. Garcia had just tickled her in the side, teasing her while Emily sipped wine and JJ poured apple juice for Chris. Morgan looked at Reid, smirking.

"They wanted to talk to the sugar mama about the most recent spawn of Reid," he told him simply."I swear man, something about babies makes women go crazy. Now get some plates. I'm starving, and if I don't eat soon, I'm gonna have a killer headache tomorrow."


	16. 24 May 2010

A/N: I'm hoping you are liking this series. I'm trying to keep it as close to facts in the show as possible. Please Read and Review.

Set after Episode 22 Season 5 The Internet is Forever

* * *

><p><strong>Dates To Remember<strong>

_24 May 2010_

"You went to Vegas and got married and you didn't tell us?" Garcia questioned Reid, who had just sat down at his desk. He hadn't even taken off his satchel when Morgan, JJ and Garcia had cornered him. He gaped openly, his eyes fluttering in surprise. "Oh, you thought we wouldn't notice? Ignoring the fact that you are wearing a gorgeous silver ring on your finger, we were totally going to find out."

"We called to see if you wanted to go for dinner for Chris's birthday. We got worried when there was no answer," JJ told him, and his attention shifted from the obviously angry Garcia to the much calmer blond. She gave him a small smile of congratulations, before Garcia started to rant again.

"Yeah, and you never not answer your phone, sunshine. There is always someone at your house. So JJ remembered that you were going to Vegas with Chris and Anna to see your mom before the baby was born. And I wanted to get the number of your hotel so we could call and wish Chris a happy birthday, so I checked your recent spending," Garcia explained, Morgan held up a hand, saying 'I told her not to', and Garcia gave him a dark look.

"So anyway I found a charge for wedding chapel in Las Vegas. Now I was a little disappointed to see it was the Little White Chapel, but still it was a chapel in Vegas. And it was booked before the Robert Johnson case. Which meant you had plenty of time to tell us, so why didn't you?" Garcia asked, her hands on her hips. Reid looked a little overwhelmed, still in the same position he had been in when they cornered him.

"Reid, it's not like we would have judged you or anything. You two have been together for near enough three years. We all knew you were getting married, so why not just invite us to it in Vegas?" Morgan asked. Reid swallowed, and sighed.

"We didn't want to cause a fuss. It was easier to just get married in Vegas, come back and carry on as normal. If we hadn't done it then, there was a high possibility we would never have gotten around to it. Chris had the idea that we have a dinner to celebrate, or go out in the two when we are all available, but other than that, it wasn't that big a deal," Reid told them, trying to explain.

"Not a big deal? A woman's wedding is the biggest day of her life," Garcia stated, and Morgan and JJ looked at her, slightly surprised. She looked at them. "It is," she insisted.

"Chris doesn't make a big deal out of things. It's a consequence of years of Witness Protection. She hasn't even told her own family," Reid informed them. JJ frowned, pulling up Morgan's chair from his desk and sitting on it, her eyes slightly worried.

"She hasn't told her family? Spence, does she ever actually contact her family?" JJ asked, and Reid shook his head, replying 'No'. "Does she talk about them? At all?"

"No."

"Do you even know anything about her?" Morgan suddenly asked. Reid stared at him, before he thought and shook his head. Garcia instantly hummed and stood up straight. The group looked at her, and her eyes flashed from each of them, before she exhaled heavily. "Baby girl... what do you know?"

"I was worried about Reid, and curious about her... so I did a little search on my computer. The only proof she even exists is a drivers licence, her nursing documents, high school diploma and a birth certificate. She has no criminal record, no medical records, and even getting those documents meant I had to hack into the Witness Protection's computer," Garcia admitted. "I feel horrible about it, but then we got to know her and she was so nice and normal I didn't think it mattered."

"Did you see anything about her family, other than her father? We know she has a younger sister and two older brothers. What about them?" JJ asked. Garcia bit her lip, lookign at Reid, and muttering 'I'm sorry'.

"I didn't want to snoop... I really didn't... Her oldest brother, Fraser James, he was in the army. He was killed about ten years ago. Her other brother, Callan, he disappeared after her tenth birthday. No one has heard from him since. And her sister, Kathleen, she was murdered... along with her mother, by their father," Garcia paled, shaking her head. The files that she had found had been horrible, with pictures of the murders. Garcia hadn't been able to talk to Chris for a short while after seeing them. "I'm sorry... I was just worried."

"You checked up on me?" the hurt voice of Chris cut through the tenseness that had formed between the four BAU members. Garcia squeaked, her red haired head turning to see the twenty-eight year old woman staring at them, holding a large pink box. Reid swallowed a lump in his throat, starting to stand and Morgan winced at the look on her face. "If you had wanted to know, I would have told you."

"In... in my history... people lie. I couldn't have been sure that anything you would have told me was true, so I used my computer. It's never told me a lie," Garcia told her. Chris licked her lips, before giving her a pained smile. She looked as if she'd just been slapped in the face.

"You're right. People lie... But you know... I thought that maybe you would understand that I wouldn't," Chris responded, setting the box down on Morgan's desk. Reid's eyes went from Garcia, to Chris and back again, unsure of what to do. "Have I ever asked you what your past is? Have I asked any of you about your pasts? No. So I thought that you not asking was you respecting that fact. Obviously, I was very wrong."

"Chris, I'm sorry... I didn't think... I'm so sorry," Garcia apologised, her eyes starting to tear up behind her glasses. Chris laughed humourlessly, bobbing her head. Her hands rested on her bump, one on top and the other over her stomach. Her eyes had started to fill with tears as well, and she bit her lip. JJ stood from the chair she had been sitting, seeing Reid's scared expression.

"She didn't mean anything by it, sugar mama," Morgan cut in, and Chris gaped at him, before pursing her lips, and swallowing the building bile in her throat. It refused to go down though, and she covered her mouth.

"I'm going to be sick," she mumbled, and Reid shifted from the spot he was in, instantly going to her and leading her to the bathroom. She didn't make it, instead falling down next to a waste-paper bin and vomiting in it. Reid held her hair out of her face, stroking her back as she retched painfully.

"What is going on out here?" Hotch demanded, seeing the crying Garcia, Morgan squeezing her shoulder and looking away from Chris, JJ covering her moth in sadness and Chris being comforted by Reid as she threw up in a waste paper bin. She leaned back, taking deep, shuddery breaths and wiping her mouth, shaking her head.

"Nothing... Agent Hotchner... just some third trimester morning sickness..." Chris said weakly. Despite the hurt she felt at Garcia's actions, she wasn't away to get her in trouble. Garcia's lip trembled, and she caught the look Hotch was giving her. It was severe, and quietly-demanding answers.

"I... I..." she stammered, and Reid helped Chris to her feet, albeit with difficulty. Garcia caught her eye, and Chris gave her a nod, signalling the okay. Garcia released a tremendous breath, wiping her face quickly. "I... was just congratulating them... on their wedding..."

"Wedding? This looks more like a funeral," Hotch stated, and Chris swallowed, pasting a large smile on her face and shaking her head. She went over to the pink box and opened it.

"No, look... I got you all cupcakes, to apologise for not telling you about the wedding..." she informed them, holding up a red velvet cupcake with swirled white butter icing and little silver sugar balls on the top. She handed it to Garcia. "See, we're all friends here."

Hotch regarded them all, suspiciously, and Chris checked her wrist. "Would you look at the time. I have to go now," she stated, and before anyone could stop her, she had started to waddle out of the office. Reid quickly glanced at his friends, before going to follow her and make sure she was alright. Hotch retreated back into his office.

"Oh no... she's never going to forgive me..." Garcia panicked softly, looking up at Morgan. He pulled her into his arms, givign her a reassuring hug.

"She will, baby girl, you just gotta give her time."


	17. 7 October 2010

A/N: I'm hoping you are liking this series. I'm trying to keep it as close to facts in the show as possible. Please Read and Review.

Set after Episode 2 Season 6 J.J

* * *

><p><strong>Dates To Remember<strong>

_7 October 2010_

Garcia sighed to herself as she sat at her desk, countless screen moniters flashing, blinking, glowing around her, each screen filled with pop-ups and coding and different windows. Behind her glasses, the unconventially attractive woman's eyes went from screen to screen, until there was a tentative knock at the door.

She looked over her shoulder and froze when she saw Chris standing there, two large cups of coffee in her hands. The brunette smiled at her, uneasily. "Can I come in?" she asked, cautiously. Garcia quickly snapped out of her shock and nodded.

"Yes, of course," Garcia stated, flustered. Chris inhaled sharply, and once again gave her a strained smile. Garcia stood, clearign her toys of part of the desk quickly and moving them to another part. Chris gave her a thankful look and set down the two cups, shaking her hands slightly. Silence reigned for a moment, until Garcia launched into an apology.

Chris held up her hand. "No... you don't need to aplogise," she told her, and Garcia looked confused. Chris gave a haavy sigh, her shoulder slumping as she leaned against the desk. "You were only doing what you thought was best. It was a years ago, and I overreacted. Truthfully, I would have done the same thing in your place."

"But I didn't have any right to do that. I feel so bad about it," Garcia argued, and Chris went over to her, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Don't, okay? You don't need to feel bad about it. Penelope, if it had been me, I would have done it as well. Spencer is like your little brother, and you didn't know me. It was only normal that you do your research. It's the way you work. It's your job to research and it was first response. I can't blame you for it," Chris shrugged.

Garcia looked unconvinced, until Chris rolled her eyes and gave her a tight hug. Garcia eeped in surprise, before smilign and hugging her back. When they pulled apart, Chris handed her a cup of steaming coffee. Garcia quirked an eyebrow, and Chris rose a shoulder.

"Everytime I come to this office, I seem to bring food or coffee... or both. I swear that Derek is starting to think I'm a delivery girl. He actually gives me orders about what to bring now," Chris told her, and Garcia tutted.

"You need to stop that, if you keep bringing my baby food, he'll start putting on weight. An' his booty is already fine without any extra padding, sweetie," Garcia joked. Chris laughed loudly, nodding. Garcia looked thoughtful for a moment. "How do you keep getting in here? I thought it was off-limits to civilians."

Chris thought for a moment, before reaching into her bag and pulling out a badge. She flipped it open to reveal an FBI i.d card. "About two years ago, I became a liason for the hospitals and the FBI. Doctors and agents don't get along well, and they needed someone with enough medical knowledge that would allow them to be in with hospitals."

"You're the one who deals with the relations between the FBI and the hospitals?" Garcia asked, and Chris nodded, smirking.

"I'm also in charge of keeping the BAU's health as best as possible. Why else would I be here making sure you all eat properly and look after yourself?" Chris questioned. Garcia hummed, sipping the coffee.

"So you've been working here for the last two years?" she asked, and Chris nodded.

"Alternatively. I'm like the nurse in a school. If anyone has a injury, or needs anything they come to me," Chris told her and Garcia went 'ah' in understanding, nodding her head.

"How come you didn't tell us, sweetie? We would totally have celebrated," Garcia insisted, and Chris laughed, drinking her coffee.

"Didn't seem necessary at the time. After a while it just slipped my mind. I'm always here anyway, and I spend the majority of my time prgnant or on maternity leave lately."

"Ah, yes... how is the gorgious little Eva Reid?" Garcia asked, ready to gush over the latest Reid baby in the world. Chris glowed, settign down her coffee and pulling her waller out her bag. She showed her a picture of the dark haired baby girl in the bath tub, covered in large soap bubbles and a smile on her face.

"Actually, it's Eva _Penelope_ Reid," Chris stated, as Garcia cooed over the picture. She looked up in surprise, and Chris beamed at her. "We wanted to name her after her awesome Aunty Penenlope... and we want you to be her god-mother."

"Me? Oh my God.. I would love to. It's such an honour... thank you..." Garcia stammered and Chris giggled at her, when Garcia suddenly hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

"There wasn't anyone else we would have chosen," Chris stated, and Garcia sniffed, bobbing her head. Shel ooked back at the picture, and glowed happily.

"She is so beautiful."

"I know."


	18. 1 November 2010

A/N: I'm hoping you are liking this series. I'm trying to keep it as close to facts in the show as possible. Please Read and Review.

Set after Episode 6 Season 6 Devil's Night

* * *

><p><strong>Dates To Remember<strong>

_1 November 2010_

Reid shot up, panting and he ran a hand through his hair, trembling. Chris moaned in her sleep, from under the blanket. Reid liked to sleep with a light on, for the main reason he hated being in the dark, and Chris was a person who could only sleep when it was completely quiet and completely dark. Because of this, she slept completely under the blankets, while Reid took all the pillows. Like always, Chris had her left arm under his arm, her hand having previously been gripping the back of his pyjamas, her right hand's thumb in her mouth, a habit she had never stopped.

Her legs were wound around his and her head had previously rested on his chest but now slipped off onto the mattress when he sat up. She grumbled and reached out to him, her eyes moving rapidly under her eyelids. She had indulged his love of Halloween giving him complete reign of decorating the apartment. He had nearly gone overboard, until Anna had seen the clown mask and freaked out, screaming her head off. There was little that scared her (other than spiders, water and heights), but somehow, clowns had made a particular impact upon the two year old. Instantly, the clowns had been stored away in the cupboard, never to come out again.

Being a father and a husband had affected him more than he ever thought it would. Cases with young children made him feel queasy, and slightly more jittery than they used to, and he occasionally had nightmares because of it afterwards. He knew better than to let it affect him when he was actually on the case, but more than once Chris had been forced to sit with him while he panicked after a nightmare.

She yawned, stretched and then opened her eyes, looking up at him suddenly alert. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked, pushing herself up onto her elbow and staring at him, worried. He shook his head, rubbing his face with his hand and exhaling heavily. "Spencer, I can't help if you don't tell me."

"It was nightmare," he muttered and Chris sat up fully, cocking her head to the side. He stayed silent, before he shook his head. "I was sick and... you left. You took Anna and Eva with you. It was just like my dad, leaving my mom..."

Chris gazed at him, before she rose to her knees and sat back on her calf's, hey eyes wide. "Spencer, I would never leave you, I promise. I couldn't. Too much of my life revolves around you. I'd be lost," she assured him, grasping his cheeks and turning his face to hers. "Even if it happens, Spencer, even if you do develop Schizophrenia, you have a higher chance of it being undifferentiated, or residual. It might not even affect you fully."

"Chris, I don't wan.."

"Spencer, listen to me. There is a 10% chance you could get schizophrenia. Only 10%. And even then, your mother suffers from disorganised thinking, hallucination and agitation. It can be monitored, you could have a perfectly normal life. Because you have a higher level of functioning, and it's already been confirmed that you have no previous brain abnormalities. You could experience the symptoms, and then return to normal again," Chris insisted. He shook his head in her hands. She breathed brokenly, and then kissed him hard.

He kissed her back helplessly, hands going around her and holding the back of her head. It was clinging, a terrified, desperate plea to her to stay. She gripped his hair, allowing him dominance, their lips meshing together, tongues dancing. Her fingers fumbled with his pyjama buttons, shedding him of his top. Her hands roamed over lean, taut flesh and grasped his shoulders as he pinned her down on the bed.

She groaned, her nightgown sliding down her legs and to her waist, knees bent. His hand slid from her neck and down her body, gripping her thigh. Gasping at his touch, she arched, her lips separating from his as her head fell back.

His lips ghosted over her jaw, and she looked at him with hooded eyes. "Stay with me," he whispered, and she nodded weakly 'always' passing her lips. She trembled in delight, when his lips went to her throat.

"Always..."


	19. 25 December 2010

A/N: I'm hoping you are liking this series. I'm trying to keep it as close to facts in the show as possible. Please Read and Review.

Set after Episode 11 Season 6 25 to Life

* * *

><p><strong>Dates To Remember<strong>

_25 December 2010_

"I honestly don't understand why I even work here sometimes!" Chris snapped, marching into the BAU office. Morgan rose an eyebrow when her fist slammed onto his desk, and her head fell into her hands. Morgan looked at her. Her hair was pulled into a French twist, she wore a fitted white blouse under a cinched black waistcoat and black slacks, with black pumps. Her badge was pinned to her trousers. She stood up straight, pacing the space between Reid and Morgan's desks.

"Sugar Mama, what happened?"

"Ugh! Do you know my job isn't even an actual position in this department? Strauss just made it up as an excuse for me to be able to come and go when I need to without raising suspicion. It's amazing she got away with it as well. I was lucky that I had enough previous experience to actually get the job. But now, they are raising my stakes," Chris ranted throwing her hands up in the air.

"What is your job anyway? I don't think you ever actually told us," Morgan asked, and Chris paused, looking at him before sighing. She flopped down into Reid's empty chair, resting her elbow on her knee and chin on her palm.

"My job covers four departments. Human Resources, Medical, Dental and Public Health and Safety, Health, Physical and Resource protection and now Social Science, Psychology and Welfare. It my job to make sure that everyone in this department is physically, emotionally and mentally fit to work, I have to keep your medical files up to date, and whenever you guys end up in hospital I have to inform them of any treatments that they should avoid. I'm the Health Systems specialist in this department."

"That... makes no sense," Morgan stated and she laughed humourlessly.

"Tell me about it. I'm basically in charge of making sure you lot have all your jabs and are fit to work on the field. It's why you get away with so many different injuries and being able to still work. My official title is a HR Medical Health Specialist," Chris explained. Morgan whistled, muttering 'Sounds official'. Chris snorted. "It's not. At all. I'm basically the one that has to take care of all your boo-boos and make sure you keep healthy."

"So that's why you keep buying our lunches," Morgan responded and she chuckled, her humour returning, bobbing her head. "Are you an agent?"

"Eh, only in title. But apparently my job now involves travelling with the BAU, so I have to qualify as a Special Agent. I'm lucky that I have over three years of nursing experience so I can do the Physical Sciences Expertise examination, and am fluent in French and Italian. But there is little to no chance I am going to pass the physical examinations," Chris groaned, and Morgan hummed.

"How long have you got until you have to do the test?" he asked, and Chris dropped her head into her hands, mumbling 'a month'. "Oh, sugar mama... what is your current scoring?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"Er... seven, I think. that's what my score was when I did a test run of the exam," Chris sighed, looking at him. Morgan thought for a moment and then said 'i can get you up to twelve' smoothly. Her eyes widened, and she gaped at him. "Seriously? Thank you so much, Derek."

"It'll be hard, and you're going to need to really put the effort in. Which means getting up at five am to hit the gym. You think you can do that?" he asked, and she nodded quickly smiling thankfully at him and quickly crossing to hug him. He chuckled, and pat her back, as she gushed 'thank you' loudly. "Any time, sugar mama. Any time."

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to interrupt anything," a voice cut into it, and Chris let go of Morgan. She stood up straight and looked at the new girl. Ashley looked at her, not recognising her, despite the fact that Chris obviously knew who she was at least. She held out her hand in greeting. "I'm Agent Ashley Seaver."

"I know, I've read your medical file. I'm Agent Charissa Reid," she stated, shaking Ashley's hand once and putting her hands on her hips. Ashley froze, sensing obvious hostility from Chris. Morgan looked at Chris.

"You going by Charissa now, sugar mama?" Morgan asked. Chris looked at him, over her shoulder with rose eyebrows, before she looked back at Ashley.

"You've read my... medical file?" Ashley questioned, and Chris nodded, responding 'It's my job to know everything about you and your medical history'. Ashley swallowed, standing with her head held slightly higher than before and Chris smiled sweetly. It didn't do anything to ease Ashley's nerves at all. "So... you're married to Doctor Reid?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Chris, what are you doing here? I thought you were working," Reid suddenly appeared, holding a mug of fresh steaming coffee. His arm slipped around her waist, and she looked up at him, glowing. He grinned and kissed her softly, before looking at Ashley, who seemed uncomfortable. "Agent Seaver, is there something you need?"

She smiled tightly, shaking her head and gesturing to Morgan. "Actually, I need to speak to Agent Morgan," she stated and Morgan hummed, smirking at her in that delicious way he could. "At my desk? Please?" she questioned, motioning to her organised workspace. Morgan nodded, and followed her the three metres to her desk, still in view of Reid and Chris.

"Did you book an appointment yet?" Chris asked, turning to Reid and giving him the patented 'Mom' look. He sighed, sitting down and drinking his coffee. "Spencer, please, did you?"

"No, not yet. I don't want to," he frowned. Chris took a deep breath, leaning against his desk and taking a sip of his too sweet coffee. He turned his face to the floor, and she leaned forward, turning his face to her with her palm.

"Spencer, you have to make an appointment. You can't just live with these headaches," Chris whispered, sure to keep her voice low so no one else heard.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Spencer."

"I said I don't want to talk about it, alright? Can you just drop it please," he snapped, beginning to feel frustrated. Chris pursed her lips, closing her eyes before she opened them again, looking at him seriously.

"Spencer, just call them, okay? I'll see you at home," she said calmly. He grit his teeth, and she leaned forward, kissing him softly. He loosened, and kissed back for a moment, resting his forehead against her afterwards. "I love you, Spencer."

"I know. I love you too."


	20. 20 January 2011

A/N: I'm hoping you are liking this series. I'm trying to keep it as close to facts in the show as possible. Please Read and Review.

Set after Episode 12 Season 6 Corazon

* * *

><p><strong>Dates To Remember<strong>

_20 January 2011_

Chris ran on the treadmill, sweat sliding down the side of her face, back ramrod straight. She panted slightly, but kept running. One more day. She had one more day before she had to hand in her PTF Evaluation form, which Morgan was keeping charge of.

There was no way on the planet she was going to fail it. She was not putting herself through all of this torture and physical strain for nothing. Plus, if she did have to re-sit, she would definitely shoot Morgan. She would just have to.

He was a real hard-ass when it came to training.

Morgan was currently doing sit-up on a mat, while she was on the machine of evil. She really wanted to slow the thing down, but the last (and first) time she had done that Morgan had yelled at her for nearly an hour. She might be twenty-nine and able to handle a gun, but Morgan was just crazy when it came to training. She was so absorbed with her thoughts that she didn't notice the machine next to her start to turn, or the Agent that stepped on it and began to jog next to her.

Finally, after what seemed forever but was only really five minutes, her machine started to slow and power down. She went to a slow walk, and then slumped over the board, grabbing her towel and mopping up the trickles of sweat on her flushed skin.

"How long was your run?"

"Five miles. I've been running for near enough 30 minutes," Chris moaned, her head in her arms. "It takes seven minutes to run a mile," Chris stated, lookign up. She caught the eyes of Ashley Seaver and instantly steeled herself.

"That's good. If it only takes you seven minutes to run a mile, you should have the 1.5 miles down easily right?" Ashely asked, still jogging slowly. Chris ground her teeth, bobbing her head slowly. "What's you physical score up to on test runs?"

"Seventeen. Two points for sit-ups, five for the 300-metre sprint, two for push-ups and eight for the 1.5 mile run," Chris responded cautiously. Ashley looked impressed slightly, slowing down her jog to a walk, beforecoming to a stop and stepping of the machine. Chris copied the movement, grabbing her towel and water bottle.

"That's quite good, when you think about it," Ashley encoraged, and Chris gave her a tight lipped smile, and a curt nod, before turning to leave. Ashley blinked in surprise. "Do you want to get a coffee?" she asked quickly. She really wanted to get along with everyone on the team.

Chris gave her a dark look. "Not really, no," she stated, her tone rather cold. Ashley stammered, before frowning and adopting a defensive look.

"What is your problem with me?" Ashley questioned, and Chris grit her teeth, muttering 'I don't have a problem'. Ashley laughed slightly, crossing her ars over her chest in disbelief. "Yeah, sure. Because I'm blind and can't see the glares and recognise when a person obviously doesn't like me."

"Why does it even matter? You don't know me and I don't know you. So obviously it shouldn't be important why I don't like you," Chris replied, stand-offish. Morgan looked up, sensing a rising tension in the gym and began to make his way over to the two women.

"Exactly. You don't know me, so it should be impossible for you to not like me. You have no idea who I am," Ashley argued, and Chris laughed dryly, her hands on her hips.

"Of course I know who you are, Ashley Beauchamp," CHris growled, and Ashley furrowed her eyebrows, while Morgan quickyl put his arm around Chris's shoulder, starting to direct her away. "Derek, stop, let me go," she ordered, and he shook his head.

"You're getting a little too worked up, Chris, you need to calm down," he instructed, and she stepped away from his, closing her eyes before she looked at Ashely again. Morgan watched Chris take several strides towards her, and or a moment thought she was goign to hit her, when Chris stopped inches away from her.

"You know why I don't like you? Because you represent almost everything I can't stand. You're weak-willed, you don't follow orders and you are too ready to leave your team to do something yourself. You apologise too quickly and you trust far too easily. You make a point of being sure that everyone knows your past as the Redmund Rippers daughter.

You act like it's this big burden on you, like you apologising would make it better for the people who he butchered. But it doesn't. And you should not be so quick to group yourself with the people who had fathers who were killers. Because while you spent the first years of your life with a loving, caring father, the rest of us suffered. Not all serial killer daddies were like yours. In fact very few of them are."

Ashley stared back at Chris, who was barely a breath away from her face, before Chris sighed, and shook her head, her eyes starting to tear slightly. She took a step backwards. "I'm sorry. I have to go," she quickly apologised, and she rushed out of the gym to the gLadies Changing rooms, holding her mouth.

Morgan scrubbed his face, and reached into the pocket of his shorts. Pressing '4' on speed dial, he waited for Reid to pick up. "Reid, your wife is upset."

"Where is she?"

"Changing room."

"I'll be there in five minutes."


	21. 28 February 2011

A/N: I'm hoping you are liking this series. I'm trying to keep it as close to facts in the show as possible. Please Read and Review.

Set after Episode 16 Season 6 Coda

* * *

><p><strong>Dates To Remember<strong>

_28 February 2011_

"Anna started school today," Chris sighed, stirring her coffee sadly with her finger, and then sucking the coffee of her finger. Garcia peeped, clasping her hands in delight and quickly asked if she had a picture. Chris laughed slightly and pulled her phone out her pocket, showing Garcia a picture of the two years and four months old girl. Anna's caramel hair was pulled into two ponytails, wearing a denim skirt with a white frilly shirt and a pink cardigan and small pink shoes.

"Oh my, she is such a cutie-pie! What grade is she going into?" Garcia asked and Chris held up four fingers, with a small smile. "Oh, that little genius! Of course she would skip all the early stuff. How's the oh so darling little Eva doing? Any signs of genius in her?"

"No, thankfully. As much as I love Anna, and I do, I don't think I could cope if Eva was gifted as well. One super-smart child is enough for me," Chris said, feeling guilty with every word. It was difficult to have a child that even at the young age Anna was, was smarter than her. She was lucky to have Reid there to balance out the genius in the household and offer Anna a challenge every now and then. She took a drink of her coffee, and Garcia gasped, takign it from her quickly.

"What? It's just coffee!" Chris groaned, feeling suddenly irritated. She just wanted her coffee! Something which was Reid's fault because he had her addicted to the stuff. Garcia shook her head, adamantly.

"You can't drink coffee, sugar mama, not in your condition," Garcia gasped, and Chris asked 'What condition' dumbly, completely unaware of what Garcia was talking about. Garcia blinked and gestured to her stomach. "You know, sweetie, the baby."

"What baby?"

"Your baby."

"I'm not pregnant!"

"Yes you are, sweetie. It was in your blood test results for your physical," Garcia stated, and Chris moaned loudly, her mouth opening and closing in shock. She leaned back against Garcia's desk, eyes wide and terrified. Garcia sat up straight, looking at Chris with a sudden realisation. "You didn't know you were pregnant, Chris?" Garcia questioned and Chris let out a noise that sounded like a cat being strangled, shaking her head 'no' rapidly. "Oh my god..."

"I... I... wha... I... ohhahooh," she sounded belligerently, putting her head in her hands. The sound of feet rushing towards Garcia's office caused Garcia to look up, and see a clearly excited Reid in the doorway. He went to asked if she'd seen Chris, when he noticed his wife in obvious distress. His expression instantly went into one that Garcia had seen few times, one of softness and deliberate care.

"Hey, what's wrong," he asked, going over to her and holding her wrists. He pulled her hands from her face, and then cupped her cheeks, making her look up at him. Hazel meshed with dark chocolate, and he searched her eyes, trying to find an answer. "What is it?"

"She's preggers!" Garcia blurted out, and Reid's eyes widened, but didn't leave Chris's, who's own teared up. Garcia looked between them wondering what was happening when their foreheads rested against each other.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, and she closed her eyes, breathing slowly. Slowly, she nodded, forehead rubbing against his. "Are you sure?"

"Always... are you?" she breathed, licking her lips. He nodded as well, and she gave a sigh of relief. "What are we going to do?"

"We're gonna be a mommy and daddy again."


	22. 16 March 2011

A/N: I'm hoping you are liking this series. I'm trying to keep it as close to facts in the show as possible. Please Read and Review.

Set in Episode 18 Season 6 Lauren

* * *

><p><strong>Dates To Remember<strong>

_16 March 2011_

Chris hugged herself, her shawl not keeping the cold away despite being indoors. She looked around the office from the door of her own, which used to be JJ's office. The BAU members were rushing around, grabbing their bags packing up their stuff. JJ's gave her an uneasy smile before she finished collecting her things and followed Morgan, Hotch and Rossi out the door.

Her eyes travelled to Reid, who nodded at her once. She gave him a trembling smile before going back into her office and shutting the door behind her, her face falling into her hands. She scrubbed her face with her hands, before running them through her hair and letting her head fall back, pursing her lips. This was going to be a long couple of days...

-SP-

"It's all organised. I'll be there in twenty," Chris said into her phone, and the was an affirmative noise of the other end. Chris paused as she grabbed her bag, taking a deep breath. She looked at a photograph of her, Reid, Anna and Eva, and pursed her lips, not believing she was actually doing this. "Look after Spencer for me, please, JJ? Just until I can get there."

"Of course," JJ responded on the other end, and Chris said thanks, before hanging up. She took a shuddery breath, silent tears falling down her cheeks unnoticed as looked at the documents in her hands.

The medical files of Emily Prentiss, all other documents held by the FBI and her history. All in a single A4 envelope. Her and Emily had been reasonably close. Not nearly as close as she was with JJ, Garcia and Morgan, but they had still been friends, got along and worked together. They had gone for lunches together, and worked out together, and while Emily and Chris didn't know each other inside out, they could say they were close enough that Chris would trust Emily with her life.

Emily was still Chris's friend, but she had been Reid's more and this was going to kill him. Chris's eyes strayed to the picture next to her one of her family, of the whole team before JJ had left, and she swallowed a bout of bile that rose in her throat. This could tear apart their family. She needed to stay strong. Wiping her eyes quickly, she looked away from the picture trembling.

Shaking her head clear, she grabbed her car keys and shoved the envelope in her bag, to give to JJ later. Turning off her lamp, she left the office, closing the door behind her. It was completely silent in the BAU office, and as she walked to the glass doors she stopped at Emily's desk and ran her hand over the hard wood.

"Good luck," she whispered, and then she headed to the door, turning the light off as she left.

-SP-

"Spencer, I can't go. Someone needs to stay with Anna and Eva. I'm sorry," Chris tried for the fifth time to explain, and Reid just shook his head, scowling. He ignored her, pulling on his suit jacket and putting his tie around his neck. She sat on the bed, legs tucked under her, wearing black leggings and a large black jumper. She turned her head, eyes starting to tear and she quickly wiped them away. He looked at her in the mirror, and pursed his lips, looking down at his tie as he did it.

Chris looked back at him, opening her mouth. Then she closed it again, her lips pursing and her expression going icy cold, and slid across the bed to the edge, setting her feet on the floor.

"Do you know what, fine. I'll go get Anna and Eva dress. Then I'll get dressed, because god knows that I haven't been to enough funerals in my life," she snapped, her tone dark and temper fraying. It was too much for her. She couldn't handle this.

"Hey, and since we're getting them started early, how about we get Anna that book on the greatest killers in the twentieth century? I'm sure if we're starting to destroy her innocence this early, it'll be the perfect way to go about it!," Chris growled, slamming the door behind her. Reid jumped and looked at the door. He grit his teeth, and tucked his tie into his blazer, and followed her. Opening the door, he paused when he found her sitting on the floor, knees pulled up to her chest and head resting on her arms.

She shook quietly, and by her uneven gasps he knew she was crying. Reid knelt next to her, placing his hand on her back. She shrugged him off, sobbing. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and she cried loudly, her hand winding around his neck. Reid sniffed, and buried his face into her hair, rocking. "I'm sorry," he breathed. Her tears soaked through his shirt and she gave a silent wail, as he started to break as well.

It was like a damn bursting, and his emotions over-flowed dangerously as he clutched onto her, tears pouring rapidly down his cheeks. His chest heaved and he wanted to scream, but he didn't, holding onto her like she was a preserver and he was drowning in the ocean.

"I... I can't do it... I just can't... don't make me... please don't make me..." she begged, and he nodded, mumbling incoherently into her shoulder. "I wish I could.. .I do... because I miss her so damn much... but I can't... I just can't..."

It was the first time since Emily had died, that Chris had actually cried in front of Reid. He had cried in front of her, but she hadn't in front of him. He rocked her, and she clung to him like a baby, unable to let go of him. He rest his chin on her head, and caught sight of the wall clock.

"I have to go," he muttered, and she took a gasping breath, hiccuping and sobbing. "I'm sorry... but I have to go..." he sniffed. Nodding painfully, she slowly slid her arms from around his neck, tucking them across her chest and hugging herself. He cupped her cheeks, and kissed her softly, comfortingly, resting his forehead against hers. "I'll be home later."

"O... okay..." she stammered, and he nodded. Letting her go, he disappeared back into the bedroom to get his jacket. Chris let her head fall back, taking a deep breath and pushing herself shakily to her feet.

Anna played with her building blocks, a picture of the Eiffel Tower on the page of a French book to the side of her. With her blocks, she was building a copy of the tower from the book. She looked up when her mommy entered the room, and in her bouncer, Eva sucked on her pacifier waving a rattle.

"Mommy, look! I'm building the Eiffel Tower. That's in France! Do you know that in France they say 'Bonjour'?" Anna rambled, her face lighting up and Chris gave her a shaky smile, nodding. "Mommy... where is Daddy going? Is it where Aunty Emmy went?"

Chris swallowed, and looked over her shoulder at the door, before pasting a big smile on her face and looking at Anna again. "Of course not, Anna-baby... Daddy is just going to say goodbye to her. You see this tower, Aunty Emmy went to live by the Eiffel tower. That's why you're not going to see her for a long time."

"Then why was Daddy crying?"

"Because Aunty Emmy is one of Daddy's best friends, and he is really going to miss her when she has gone," Chris ruffled the girls hair, and Anna nodded, thinking to herself, looking back at her blocks, before looking back at her mother.

"Why can't we go say goodbye to Aunty Emmy as well? Why is only Daddy going?" Anna asked. For the first time when it didn't relate to her daughters knowledge, Chris didn't have an answer for her daughter.

-SP-

Chris sat reading a book, Reid showing Anna a book on Human anatomy while Eva slept in Chris's arm's. She carefully turned the page so not to jostle Eva, her glasses balanced on the edge of her nose, when her phone beeped on the arm of the couch. She looked at it, not in surprise but mixed feelings of dread and relief. Her eyes flicked over to Reid, who was still occupying Anna, before setting her book down.

She moved Eva's head to her shoulder, and held her in place with one arm. She picked up her phone, and slid along the bar, clicking open on the text message. The number was unknown. Chris looked at the message, and a small smile fell onto her lips.

'Thank you'.


	23. 4 May 2011

A/N: I'm hoping you are liking this series. I'm trying to keep it as close to facts in the show as possible. Please Read and Review.

Set in Episode 22 Season 6 Out of the Light

* * *

><p><strong>Dates To Remember<strong>

_4 May 2011_

"Okay, if I move the camera this way... and baby is cooperating this time, we may see the sex of the baby. Would you like to know?" the midwife asked, and Chris nodded, her hand resting on the top of her five month bump. "Okay-dokay, let's see if little baby Reid will play fair than, and will show us what he or she will be."

Chris honestly felt the insane urge to strangle to Midwife, despite knowing that Midwives were generally cheerful people when it came to scans. It was like the job description. She bit her lip, crossing her fingers. Despite Reid wanting a boy, she really wanted another girl. Truthfully, she had no idea how she would handle having a boy. They had extra parts... what if it got stuck in delivery?

The Nurse part of her knew that it was a stupid fear, baby's couldn't get caught on anything when coming out from down there, but it didn't mean she wasn't still freaked out about it. She had only ever had girls. She shivered at the feeling of the gel and giggled slightly at the tickling. The Midwife smiled jovially, and looked closely at the screen.

"Well, would you look at that! It looks like our little Reid baby is playing friendly. Are you sure you want to know?" she asked Chris again, and Chris nodded insistently. The Midwife beamed. "Well then, Agent Reid, I am pleased to tell you that your baby is a big, bouncing baby boy."

"Really? A boy?" she panicked, and the Midwife chuckled, bobbing her head happily. Chris squeaked slightly, and looked at the screen, swallowing. The steady beat of his heartbeat thrummed around them and the panic began to subside and a small smile fell onto her lips. She reached out to the screen and touched the moving image. "That's my baby boy..."

"Yep. I'll give you a minute, go get the images printed for you," the midwife stated, and Chris hummed, her eyes tearing up slightly. Every time. No matter when she had an ultrasound, whether it was with Anna or Eva or the new little Reid, it always bought her to tears. She looked away from the image, and down at her bump, alone in the room.

"Hey baby... you think we should tell daddy that your the little boy he wants, or leave him in suspense?" she teased, running her hand over the bump. A sharp kick caused her to gasp, and she blinked in surprise, before beaming and laughing. "Oh you little blighter... you're gonna kick your mommy in the stomach now? Well then I guess we'll just have to tell Daddy so he can give you a talking to."

She got another couple of kicks in response against her palm and Chris couldn't help but laugh again. Her moment was interrupted by her phone going off in her bag, and her eyes fluttered before she reached into it and pulled it out. 'Garcia' flashed on the screen, and she slid the bar, putting the phone to her ear.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Chris asked, and she heard Garcia laugh on the other end.

"Oh sugar mama, you know very well what's up. Now tell me, what's verdict? Did I win the bet? Is it a boy or a girl?" Garcia asked on the other end. Chris rose her eyebrows, a sly smirk falling onto her lips as she thought of a way to tease Garcia.

"Hmm... wouldn't you like to know," Chris giggled and Garcia growled on the other end.

"Don't you tease me like that, sweetie-girl. I have both your darling little Evie, remember?" Garcia stated and Chris laughed, shaking her head. The worst Garcia would do was torture her by tickles. She would never harm the tiny girl. She would never harm anyone.

"Okay, okay... I wouldn't want to unleash the famous wrath of Penelope Garcia. Let's just say that Derek owes you money now, and leave it at that, yes?" Chris smirked and Garcia squealed and cheered on the other end.

"It's a boy? Oh my god! This is brilliant! Reid is going to be so happy! Anna and Eva get a little brother! Oh, this is great news," Garcia gushed and Chris laughed breathily. The door to the room began to open, and the Midwife popped back in.

"I have to go, I'll talk to you later," Chris said and then she quickly hung up, looking at the Midwife who was giving her a disapproving look apologetically. "Sorry. I have to leave it on encase work calls. I thought we had a case."

"Yes, well... Was it Doctor Reid?" she asked and, Chris shook her head.

"Er... he doesn't actually know I'm having an ultrasound today. He's working a case in north Carolina at the moment," Chris told her, lips tightening, and the Midwife got this sympathetic expression on her face, nodding as if he had abandoned Chris and left her to rot in a terrible situation. Chris looked at the envelope in the midwife's hand. "Are those the ultrasound images?"

"Yes, Agent Reid," the Midwife said, handing the envelope to Chris. Chris bobbed her head curtly, humming to herself, before giving the Midwife a thin-lipped smile. She hopped of the chair.

"Thank you. I have to go now."

-SP-

Reid smiled at his wife and daughter as she bounced Eva on her knee, looking over a case file. She had taken on the choosing portion of JJ's job when it came to their new cases, whille Garcia did the field work and press conferences. It was their way of making sure no one else came in and took the job for when they managed to get JJ back.

"Hey you," she smiled and he walked over to her, leaning over her desk and kissing her softly. Eva giggled and reached up grab his face, saying 'Dada!' happily. He grinned at trhe girl, nuzziling her nose with his.

"Hello, Evie-baby," he cooed and she gigled, before putting her fist in her mouth, looking up at innocently. "How have they been? Any trouble?"

"Baby-sitter cancelled on me, so I had to bring her to work. Anna went to her friends house after school. Evie was fine. She cried a little when she realised you weren't here, but she dealt with it alright," Chris informed him, and he frowned, before hoistinng the nine month old girl from her mothers arms.

"Did you miss me? Did you miss your daddy?" he played, tickling her tummy. Eva laughed and bat his hand away, before wrapping her short chubby arms around his neck and holding on tightly. Reid hugged her and swayed her from side to side.

"So, I had an ultrasound today," Chris told him, casually, and he paused, looking at her. She grinned sneakily at him, while he looked confused. "Yes, I know I didn't tell you. There was a reason though. You would have just worried and you were on a case. I couldn't have let you be distracted."

"Do you know what it is then?" he asked, and she fully beamed at him, nodding. Reid stared at her, waiting for her to tell him as he swayed Eva. When she didn't he pouted. "Well, what is it?"

She laughed, and lifted the ultrasound from the desk, handing it to him. "It's a boy."


	24. 22 May 2011

A/N: I'm hoping you are liking this series. I'm trying to keep it as close to facts in the show as possible. Please Read and Review.

Set in Episode 24 Season 6

* * *

><p><strong>Dates To Remember<strong>

_22 May 2011_

"Guys, what are you doing in my office?" Chris asked, confused when she found the team all gathered in her work space. Well, all apart from Ashley. They still weren't on the best of terms. They looked at her sheepishly, and she looked around the wall they made up, furrowing her eybrows and then gaped.

Her office was covered in streamers and banners and there was a cake on top of her files with a circle of champagne flutes fileld with orange juice. "Wha- What?"

"Happy birthday, sugar mama," Morgan smirked and Chris laughed breathily, still in shock. Garcia rushed to her side, grabbing the pregnant woman's arm and directing her to her seat. Chris had to admit, her eyes teared up when she saw the cake.

On it was printed pictures of them all, with her in the middle. Around the edges were roses and pink piping. "We did that so we would know who gets what peice," Garcia joked, winking and Chris looked at her, beaming.

Birthdays were a big deal for them all, personally. They spent so little tiem with their own families and celebrated their own lives so little, that every year, the biggest deal was made over their birthdays. Cakes were made, banners hung and streamers. For Garcia's birthday, Morgan single-handedly blew up nearly fifty milti-coloured balloons. They all saw so much death in their lines of work, that they needed to do this, to celebrate something.

"Thank you all, so much," she mumbled, and Reid came up behind her, putting his arm around her shoulders. Her arm slid around his waist, and she looked up at him. "This is why you left so early this morning? You didn't even do your hair."

It was true, unlike normal, when Reid had his hair all fluffed up and with a wind-swept sort of look, his hair was flat and randomly sticking up at the back. He nodded, a slightly embarressed look on his face and she grabbed his tie, pulling his lips down to hers. They kissed for a moment, before a flashe made them seperate and they looked to see Garcia holding a purple camera a large smile on her face.

"Picture time! Come on everyone, gather round the cake, I want one of us all for my desk," Garcia insisted, and Morgan gave her a side hug. She payfully tapped him on the chest, laughing daintily. "Now, now, Derek, this is not the time or the place," she smirked and he chuckled.

"If you take the picture than you can't be in it, baby girl," he said quietly, and she smiled, nodding.

"I know... but I want a picture of my family for my desk. So I can look at it when you go on cases and know that you're all still with me," she repsonded softly. He looked at her tenderly, and kissed her forehead, before she pushed him towards the gathering group.

"Wait. Don't think you're taking that picture without me," the all too familiar vocie of JJ cause them all to look at teh doorway, and Chris glowed happily, standing from her chair. Garcia cheered and hugged her best friend, who held her just as tightly, before they seperated.

JJ held Chris hands, giving them a squeeze before she rose her eyebrows at her swollen stomach. "Wow, you look amazing! And pregnant again," JJ stated and Chris chuckled, shaking her head so her brunette curls shimmered, and hugged her friend. Once again, Garcia took another picture.

It was tradition. Garcia loved to take pictures, and secretly, she had a scrapbook with pictures of each team member on their birthdays. Each team member had a different scrapbook, and each one was packed with hundreds of pictures accumalated over the years. Garcia even had one herself. Every birthday, there was nearly a hundred pictures taken.

"Okay, okay, enough with the reunions, lets get this picture taken so we can cut the cake," Rossi stated and Chris rolled her eyes, but returned to the seat, dragging JJ with her. Chris sat on Reid's lap, his arms around her waist and chin resting on her shoulder, while Morgan and JJ stood on either side of them. Hotch stood behind the chair, and Rossi next to JJ, smiles on their faces.

The empty space was obvious, where Emily was supposed to be, yet they alll refrained from mentioning it. Chris's eyes went to JJ, who just nodded once, squeezing her hand before the blonde pasted a large smile on her face. Chris copied the movement, yet the feeling of guilt caused her to feel intensly nauseous.

Garcia looked at them, all, before taking a shuddery breath and snapping the picture. This was her family.

"The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life." -Richard Bach


	25. AN

**A Date to Remember**

A not to say that the continuation of this story **A Road Less Travelled** is now up. Please take the time to read it if you enjoyed this story, and I hope you review. I love hearing about your opinions.

Please read it,

LadyLady1994


End file.
